Danzas de la Antigua Capital
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] ¿Alguna vez has estado tras bambalinas en un teatro vacío? Es algo que te eriza la piel. Kagura, entre fina seda de colores para interpretar su danza en el escenario, sabe que el verdadero espectáculo sería tras bambalinas, con un falso vestidor y un pobre bastardo interpretando para ella su Danza de la Muerte. [Primer lugar en el Concurso de Halloween del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fic de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el concurso **_"_**_Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!_**_"_

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/121809306/1/CONCURSO-Terror-en-Fanfiction-Concurso-de-Halloween-en-Siéntate _(enlace directo en mi perfil)._

**Link al topic de votación del concurso**: /topic/84265/122990305/1/VOTACIÓN-Terror-en-Fanfiction-Concurso-de-Halloween-en-Siéntate _(enlace directo a mi perfil)._

**Reto:** [Ambientes Cero] 45. Teatro.

**Advertencias: **lenguaje vulgar, alusión a temas adultos y sexuales, muerte de personaje y violencia explicita.

**NOTA:** las palabras marcadas con números no tienen traducción y pueden resultar un poco extrañas. Las he marcado con números y el significado de cada una de ellas se encuentra en una lista al final de la historia. Favor de consultarla para evitar confusiones.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquél que ha contemplado la belleza está condenado a seducirla o morir."<em>

**La Muerte en Venecia ****—****Thomas Mann**

* * *

><p><strong>Danzas de la Antigua Capital<strong>

Había salido mucho antes de la _okiya_ [1], mucho antes que su hermana mayor o cualquiera de las demás geishas con las que compartía techo. No encontraba el ganar ahora su propio salario como la mayor ventaja de haber pasado de _maiko_ [2] a geisha, pero ahora ya no tenía que depender tanto de su hermana mayor, ¡y en buen tiempo había llegado su cambio de cuello! Justo ahora no podía darse el lujo de andar ventilando sus actividades _extracurriculares_ fuera de la _okiya_ -a pesar de que Yura, su hermana mayor, conociera varios detalles de eso-, y no es que fuera a ser condenada por ello como sucedía en décadas anteriores, mucho menos siendo una geisha de Tokio, más acostumbradas a la modernidad y las costumbres occidentales que a las tradicionales geishas que habitaban los antiguos _hanamachis_ [3] de Kioto, pero prefería no meterse en escándalos ni ella ni al resto de su _okiya_. Llevaba seis malditos años en eso, no lo iba a tirar todo a la basura.

Las razones de Kagura para llegar mucho más temprano al teatro no eran pocas ni injustificables; tenía que arreglar un problema grave, pero no estaba segura de si el problema se presentaría ante ella o no como habían acordado. Y es que su problema tenía nombre y apellido, y podía ser tan impredecible como ella era de impulsiva.

Lo que no podía negar, a pesar de su mezquina personalidad escondida tras la impecable etiqueta y los modales aprendidos a punta de duros entrenamientos desde que tuviera dieciséis años, no podían ocultar el latente miedo y nerviosismo que la invadía siempre que caminaba entre las oscuras bambalinas de un teatro vacío.

El Teatro Kaburenjo tenía espacios grandes y muy oscuros, llenos de escenografía, mesas y cables. Los pisos se asemejaban más a una tarima de oscura madera que a suelos de verdad, y la fachada del teatro era tan magnánima que recordaba a los antiguos y suntuosos palacios de la época feudal. Las paredes solían estar pintadas de negro al igual que los pisos, y las cortinas, dependiendo del teatro, eran negras o rojas. Esta vez lidiaba con extensas cortinas negras con una caída pesada que se arrastraban en sus orillas por el oscuro suelo que pisaba. De lejos parecían querer devorarla, esperando pacientes el momento donde se descuidara para abalanzarse sobre ella y engullirla entre telas convertidas en densas sombras.

Caminaba a un lado y muy cerca de aquellas grandísimas cortinas negras. Casi podía tocarlas con el pie si estiraba un poco la pierna, y la espesa oscuridad del teatro, apenas iluminada por las escasas luces que alumbraban el silencioso y vacío escenario, no le permitía ver por dónde iba ni dónde pisaba. Sólo algunas salas laterales donde se guardaba la escenografía dejaban escapar por debajo de las rendijas de sus puertas cerradas las luces encendidas, con la escenografía dentro y lista para la presentación de aquella noche.

Kagura encrespó los hombros, súbitamente nerviosa. Había pisado el teatro innumerables veces, se había presentado en ese mismo escenario los dos años anteriores, y aún así no pudo evitar torcer la boca y fruncir el ceño al sentirse tan increíblemente sola y desamparada en medio de aquellos oscuros y amplios parajes artificiales destinados a las artes.

Cuando tomó camino a los camerinos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia y pasando por varios pisos subterráneos que serpenteaban entre escaleras y corredores angostos, quiso volver a sentirse sola y regresar sobre sus pasos, y aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo, recordó la razón por la cual había llegado tan temprano y se recordó, una vez más, por qué no podía irse.

De pronto se detuvo en seco, sin siquiera saber por qué sus piernas se detuvieron y la dejaron ahí, completamente varada igual que un barco que naufraga en medio de un océano basto y solitario bajo una noche profunda, sin luna ni estrellas.

Tomó aire y miró a su alrededor, cautelosa como siempre había sido, pero no pudo ver nada. Las luces del escenario iluminaban tenuemente una larga escalera negra de caracol que se encontraba en una esquina del enorme lugar; su vista se detuvo ahí unos instantes. De cuando en cuando pasaba los ojos por encima de las puertas cerradas de las salas laterales, o el escenario, esperando ver a algún encargado de escenografía o sonido caminando por ahí y revisando los últimos detalles para la próxima función, pero claro, nadie apareció. Había llegado demasiado temprano al teatro, tanto que ni los mismos técnicos y miembros del _staff_ llegaban aún.

Los ojos de Kagura volvieron a enfocar la escalera de caracol, difuminada delante de la pared pintada de negro y las sombras del sitio. En lo alto de ellas le pareció ver una silueta, pero apenas podía encontrarle forma. Se confundía con toda aquella oscuridad y la sombra que la rodeaba era demasiado densa y profunda.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó, intentando no sonar demasiado hostil y malhumorada, pero no le funcionó. De pronto sintió el pecho oprimido por una fuerza extraña más no desconocida: miedo. Pudo estar segura de eso cuando se percató de que sus labios temblaban ligeramente—. Yura, ¿eres tú?

Creyó que podía tratarse de Yura, su desastrosa hermana mayor, jugándole alguna bromita pesada como solía hacer desde que llegó a la _okiya_, pero por supuesto que no se trataba de ella. Probablemente estaba todavía metida en la bañera en la _okiya_, luchando contra la flojera de saber que se presentaría ese día en el teatro, y no se sintió con las suficientes fuerzas de insistir con respecto a la presencia de su hermana.

Tampoco recibió respuesta, y aquello le oprimió aún más el pecho cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, mientras buscaba alguna otra alma por el lugar, le pareció ver a esa silueta en lo alto de la escalera moverse, apenas iluminada por las tenues luces.

—¿Hola…?

Nada. Sólo un silencio sepulcral y el propio sonido de su voz que no logró tranquilizarla ni un poco, si acaso alterarla más, en completo silencio, junto a su respiración cada vez más agitada y que hacía dar vueltas a su cabeza irremediablemente.

Escuchó un crujido metálico. Fue breve y fugaz, pero podía jurar por su vida haber escuchado que aquel ruido provenía de las escaleras de caracol. Creyó ver también algo moverse en el barandal de la misma, muy lentamente. Algo pequeño que se movía con siniestra maestría y gracia.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!

No recibió respuesta. Luego hubo otro crujido, esta vez más fuerte. Ahí se sobresaltó de pies a cabeza, recorrida por un escalofrío ácido que le torció la respiración, volviéndola un gemido ahogado de terror que la hizo sentir que su corazón se desbocaría en cualquier instante y que le arrancaba el alma desde la garganta.

Enojada, aún a pesar de su confuso terror, quiso volver a preguntar quién diablos era y por qué carajos que no le contestaban, que no estaba de humor para jugar al Halloween ni a los viejos teatros embrujados, pero su propia respiración se vio todavía más agitada cuando una serie de fuertes respiraciones, mucho más calmadas que la suya, invadieron el sitio con un eco suave y claro.

Pudo jurar que escuchó a aquella silueta, fuera lo que fuera, respirar junto a su oído.

Alguien más además de ella estaba ahí, respirando su mismo aire, sin tomarse la molestia de contestarle. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a la misteriosa silueta moverse. Parecía que lo que había movido eran dos extremidades superiores, probablemente los brazos.

Se escuchó el característico chasquido de un encendedor y pudo ver la pequeña llama amarilla iluminar con intensidad una cara, pero en medio de su propia agitación y los escasos segundos no fue capaz de identificar los rasgos. Pero sabía que la miraba, pudo ver el destello de sus ojos. Aquel rostro al que ya sólo le quedaba, probablemente, un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios y la pequeña lucecita del mismo, la estaban mirando a ella. Sólo a ella, y entre la oscuridad siquiera alumbrada por aquella miserable mota de fuego y ceniza supo que la mirada intensa era penetrante y profunda, que la devoraban como un monstruo hecho de sombras y funesto silencio que refulgían contra ella como refulgía el pequeño fuego que consumía aquel cigarro.

No le hubiera caído mal fumar un cigarrillo antes de morir, porque simplemente no encontraba razón lógica para que alguien estuviera ahí a la misma hora que ella, fumando, observándola, callando a pesar de que lo llamaba.

¿Habría sido siquiera un error llamarlo y había echado ya su suerte sobre la mesa? ¡Así debía de tener la maldita consciencia!

Ahora, verdaderamente aterrada, quiso echar sus pasos hacia atrás, y entonces la silueta que tanto la había observado, que fumaba, que no le respondía, comenzó a crujir con sus pies sobre el metal negro. Supo que se movía porque el cigarrillo, que refulgía encendido, se movió en espiral camino abajo.

Un paso, dos, tres y cuatro pasos. Los crujidos atronaban por el lugar igual que una puerta vieja y largamente cerrada, abriéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo igual que en una película de terror clásica. Y mientras bajaba, la silueta se volvía cada vez más clara, más no lo suficiente como para identificarla como algo siquiera humano. Sólo alcanzó a verle las piernas enfundadas en algún tipo de tela, también oscura.

La respiración ahí seguía. Podía ver el humo del cigarrillo recorrer la escalera de caracol, formando idílicas figuras vaporosas que se deshacían en el aire con lentitud y facilidad. Lo primero que pensó, a pesar de ser un pensamiento profundamente infantil, fue en un demonio que había utilizado su propio fuego para encender aquel cigarrillo, como si se burlase de ella, y que soltaba humo de entre los poros como si en lugar de sangre tuviera las mismísimas llamas del infierno recorriendo sus venas y dándole vida a su cuerpo oscuro, plagado de sombras, rasgos indefinidos y una boca sellada.

Estaba paralizada. Sus ojos dolían, no podía parpadear siquiera. Sintió sus manos sudar en frío y se percató de que su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho y escapar ante su propia ineptitud para correr lejos de ahí.

Su garganta también había quedado seca, tan seca que no podía gritar, sólo respirar agitadamente. Respirar entrecortadamente como si sus pulmones se hubiesen atrofiado, y fue ahí cuando en automático sus pasos comenzaron a llevarla hacia atrás.

La figura, que estaba segura iba por ella, caminaba lento, como disfrutando de su terror; alimentándose de él mientras el humo lo rodeaba y la luz le iluminaba la orilla del cuerpo, y cuando finalmente estuvo a mitad de la escalera, ella echó a correr.

Su breve carrera le pareció una eternidad, y sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando tuvo que volver a detenerse como momentos atrás. Entonces se vio asediada y emboscada, sin salida, cuando vio _otra_ silueta justo por el camino que la llevaría a su salida. Le pareció que en cualquier instante vería toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, sólo que esta vez estaba viendo lo que creyó serían los últimos momentos de su vida.

La silueta que se interponía en su camino era, claramente, un hombre, a juzgar por la altura y el ancho de los hombros. Le pareció familiar, pero estaba a contraluz de la puerta por la cual había entrado, y ni bien apenas la había visto, la silueta la percibió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Paso tras paso se acercaba sin detenerse y formaban a su alrededor un eco pesado y escalofriante, casi iracundo. Caminaba con una seguridad que la abrumó ante la vulnerabilidad aterradora que sentía en esos momentos y que le oprimía el pecho, las extremidades y le martilleaba las sienes, viéndose de pronto acorralada por dos desconocidos que en ese momento le parecieron auténticos demonios sacados del infierno.

¿Pagaría ya por sus pecados? ¿Pagaría ya por pecados que aún no cometía, que apenas había planeado? Vaya justicia divina.

Volvió a dar pasos hacia atrás, pero se detuvo al recordar que la otra silueta, la de las escaleras, estaba ahí, tal vez ya tras ella, listo para tomarla, inmovilizarla y cortarle la yugular con una sonrisa mientras mordía el filtro del cigarrillo. Y lo peor es que con el puto kimono que llevaba no podía siquiera dar un paso decente.

Por pura inercia miró hacia atrás, pero ya no pudo ver nada, ni siquiera la luz rojiza del cigarrillo, y cuando volvió la vista al frente sólo alcanzó a ver un par de manos, completamente iluminadas, tomarla de los brazos y jalarla con brusquedad.

Fue demasiado, tuvo que gritar. Fue algo automático, instintivo. Se sintió en las últimas.

—¡Kagura!

La voz, que le era ya muy bien conocida, la hizo callar al instante y sentirse como una verdadera idiota. Luego realmente le cerró la boca cuando la figura que creyó la atacaría la acercó a él y la besó.

La había tomado de la cintura con un gesto ya familiar para ella, pero en ese momento, llena de miedo y confusión, no hizo más que fastidiarla, aunque en el fondo, como siempre y sin poder evitarlo o negárselo, le resultó hasta cierto punto placentero. Los labios masculinos se estamparon contra los suyos y la besaron con la misma danza apasionada con la cual ella pensaba danzar esa noche, de la misma forma que él probablemente esperaba que ella danzara desnuda sobre él y dentro de ella esa noche, cuando la función terminara y se la llevara a un hotel de lujo o a su departamento como desde el año pasado acostumbraba hacer.

—¡Ya, Naraku! ¡Déjame en paz!

Apenas pudo empujarlo un poco para decirle aquellas palabras, pero el hombre pareció no escucharla; si lo hizo, lo cual era probable, simplemente la ignoró. Siguió tomándola de los brazos y volvió a exigir su boca, besándola casi con desesperación. Pudo sentir el sabor del whisky en su lengua y supo que estaba un poco borracho. No le sorprendía, y es que conocía bien a Naraku. Cada vez que se sentía demasiado abrumado por algo, aunque nunca dijera de qué se trataba exactamente, solía echarse sus buenas copas.

El maldito bastardo jamás lo aceptaría, seguiría haciéndose el descarado frente a ella fueran las circunstancias que fueran, pero Kagura sabía que estaba loco por ella y su ya predestinado descenso a la locura, destino que ella consideraba igual de miserable para todo sociópata, y este simplemente se aceleró cuando ella decidió terminar con él, poco tiempo atrás.

—¡Naraku, basta! —exclamó, esta vez con más fuerza, quitándoselo de encima de un empujón—. ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¡Nos pueden ver!

—Nadie va a vernos —Intentó acercarse nuevamente, presumiendo orgulloso la perversa sonrisa en sus labios, pero ella volvió a alejarlo antes de que pudiese tocarla.

—Te dejé muy claro que… —Kagura bufó, fastidiada, y miró hacia atrás buscando la silueta que hasta momentos después pensó que la perseguía, pero ya no pudo ver nada, ni siquiera el cigarrillo encendido. ¿Podría ser que Naraku lo hubiese asustado? ¿O la visión de aquella figura siniestra y rodeada de sombras sólo había sido producto de su imaginación y los nervios de protagonizar el acto de esa noche? Casi sin pensarlo se volvió hacia Naraku y luego miró a una de las salas laterales, cerradas. Un poco de luz escapaba de entre las rendijas de las puertas—. Ven. Hablemos en un lugar más privado.

Naraku, a pesar de haber considerado aquellas palabras algo sugerente y excitante en cualquier otra situación, esta vez lo fastidiaron, haciéndolo rodar los ojos, pero no ofreció resistencia alguna cuando Kagura lo jaló con ella directo a la sala lateral.

Una vez estando ahí se encerró con él y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra se acercó a la pequeña mesita de café ubicada contra una de las paredes blancas. Le echó una mirada furibunda a Naraku antes de echar el café molido en el filtro y poner un poco de agua en el contenedor. El lugar seguía igual de silencioso. Podía escuchar su propia respiración y la de Naraku, un tanto más agitada y frenética que la de ella, pero su instinto le dijo que esta vez estaban solos y podían hablar de sus asuntos con libertad.

—¿A qué diablos has venido? —espetó la muchacha, quedándose prudentemente cerca de la mesa mientras Naraku, de mala gana, tomaba una silla plegable y se sentaba frente a ella como un desafiante y descarado acusado ante un interrogatorio inútil. Luego cruzó los brazos y encarnó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta, preguntándose si acaso Kagura estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo.

—Tú me llamaste. Me dijiste que viniera a esta hora.

—Pero no borracho.

La máquina de café comenzó a hacer ruido y el líquido impregnado del fuerte olor a café comenzó a gotear en el contenedor de vidrio, logrando que Kagura se distrajera.

—No estoy borracho, sólo tomé un par de copas.

—Ajá… —La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y le echó una rápida mirada al café. Necesitaba que la maldita cosa se diera prisa si quería quitarse a Naraku de encima pronto. Tenía demasiadas cosas de las cuales encargarse en breve como para estar perdiendo el tiempo con el infeliz de su ex amante—. Como sea… —farfulló después de unos segundos, pero antes de poder decir nada más él la interrumpió.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —insistió Naraku con mucha más dureza que antes. Su amante le dedicó una mirada severa. Su respiración ligeramente agitada y el sonido de la cafetera lograban crear un efecto de eco perturbador en la enorme sala atiborrada de escenografías con dibujos de arboles de cerezo, lagos, montañas rodeadas de espesa bruma y grullas danzando graciosas y elegantes sobre el agua. Naraku se veía un tanto fuera de lugar en ese sitio tan artístico y solitario, con su traje negro y la corbata purpura ligeramente desacomodada como su cabello. Kagura, con su kimono malva de mangas amplias y bordados de flores rojas y blancas, parecía estar más acorde con aquel paisaje artificial y de ensueño.

—Te llamé para terminar.

—Eso lo hiciste ya, querida.

Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, galante, como si ninguna de las palabras de Kagura lo afectara, pero ella no se dejó engañar ni mucho menos intimidar. Tenía suficiente de Naraku y sus tonterías, sus intentos de manipulación, su capacidad para embaucarla y seducirla y estaba harta de sí misma y su insoportable manera de ser para con todos.

Por supuesto que le afectaba. Y mucho, mucho más de lo que se atrevería jamás a aceptar ante ella o cualquiera. Pero Kagura lo sabía porque, de lo contrario, no habría acudido al teatro tal y como ella se lo había pedido días atrás. Naraku estaba vuelto loco de deseo por ella, probablemente como jamás lo había estado por ninguna mujer. O tal vez sí, quién sabe, no podía asegurar nada. Alguna vez le habló de una tal Kikyō; habló de ella como quien habla de una mujer despiadada que sólo se dedica a hacer pedazos a quienes la rodean, y aunque lo negó rotundamente, no le costó darse cuenta que aquel amor –o como sea que pudiese llamarse-, nunca había sido correspondido. Pero Naraku no quiso entrar en detalles y no le solían dar esos arranques de sinceridad y charlas profundas con él. Eso le dio a entender que aún no la superaba lo suficiente como para siquiera hablar de ella sin imprimir ese tono mordido de rencor entre sus dientes.

A Naraku lo había conocido un año atrás, cuando recién había tenido su _erikae_ [4]. Había ido con su hermana mayor, Yura, y otra chica de la _okiya_ a una reunión en una de las casas de té con la cual su okiya tenía convenio. Ahí estaba Naraku, malhumorado y arrogante como siempre, pero por alguna razón no tardó en demandar su atención y rompió el hielo con ella (de manera muy astuta, lo admitía) argumentando muy interesado que no era común encontrar personas con su mismo color de ojos, uno tan exótico como inusual, incluso perturbador. Ambos tenían ojos rojos como un rubí iluminado por las llamas. Ese simple detalle hasta hacía que los dos pareciesen hermanos.

De ahí, siguió llamando a su _okiya_, solicitando especialmente su presencia, y aunque sabía que no era del todo ético meterse con un cliente, a Kagura, por desgracia, Naraku no le resultó nada indiferente. Además, nunca fue muy buena para seguir reglas.

Le gustó, para qué negarlo. Era un abogado prestigioso con la peor de las famas, temido y odiado por casi todas las personas que lo conocían, incluso por los otros hombres que lo acompañaban a la casa de té con regularidad, pero era bien parecido y tenía una sonrisa cautivadora con la cual era capaz de hechizar a todo un jurado y que no se intimidaba ante la presencia de nadie, ni de compañeros de trabajo, posibles buenos negocios, casos difíciles o geishas preciosas que coqueteaban con señales codificadas y a veces tan discretas que la mayoría de los hombres ni se enteraban, sin embargo Naraku se daba cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos y podía leerlos igual que si leyese un libro abierto o pudiese ver su corazón en carne viva latiendo sobre la palma de su mano.

Aquello perturbaba sobremanera a Kagura, pero el hecho de sentirse tan expuesta y desnuda ante alguien como él sólo lograba un extraño efecto de atraerla hacia Naraku tanto como odiaba todo lo que la atraía de él. Siempre lucía como si tuviese todo bajo control y eso, a Kagura, que la mayor parte de su vida había sido un completo caos, la atrajo como pocas cosas lo habían hecho.

Ella, por su parte, luego de la convivencia, no tardó en encontrarse irremediablemente enredada con Naraku, convirtiéndose así en su amante, y no iba a decir que se arrepentía de darse sus escapadas con él, porque el muy maldito aunque fuese un bastardo hipócrita que no hacía otra cosa más que ganarse enemigos y embaucar personas, sabía muy bien cómo tratar adecuadamente a una dama en la cama, cosa que no era muy común entre el japonés promedio (entre tanto defecto algo tenía que compensarlo, pensaba Kagura en ocasiones). Y es que el sexo tampoco era lo principal, pero formaba parte de todas aquellas cosas que tanto odiaba de él y que a la vez le encantaban.

Al principio se divirtió enormemente de salir un poco de la pesada y densa rutina de la vida de una geisha que va de recepción y fiesta en fiesta entre casas de té y restaurantes aburridos, pero Naraku no tardó en causarle problemas y angustias con sus celos. Parecía esperar que sólo trabajara para él, que sólo viviera para ir a verlo a él. Parecía pensar que se acostaba con cada uno de los clientes que solicitaban y pagaban por su presencia y en ocasiones actuaba como un loco a pesar de que fingía tener todo bajo control. Deseaba tener control sobre ella y aquello terminó por hartarla. Ya bastante tenía con tener que cumplir todos y cada uno de los protocolos y compromisos con la _okiya_ para llegar a ser una geisha y bailarina respetada, como para que encima tuviera que aguantar a un maldito demente con delirios de grandeza y persecución. Si de milagro no le había armado un escándalo, y se supone que se había metido con él precisamente para salir de la rutina y divertirse, sentirse un poco más libre, pero luego de un tiempo sólo había conseguido exactamente lo contrario. La presencia de Naraku la abrumaba tanto como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Cuando lo dejó, se quedó tan atónito, tan pasmado, tan silenciosamente desesperado, que le ofreció darle regularmente una cantidad de dinero exorbitante sólo para tenerla de amante. El muy bastardo creía poder comprar todo con dinero y una buena labia. No sabía si se había terminado enamorando de ella (quería pensar, en ocasiones, que eso sería lindo) pero jamás lo comprobó. Jamás le dijo que la quería o la amaba, y estaba segura de que jamás lo haría aunque lo hiciera. Lo cierto era que estaba loco por ella y ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender cómo había logrado que un hombre como Naraku se arrodillara ante ella aunque se hiciera el tonto, muy a pesar de todos los entrenamientos que tenía y sutiles trucos que dominaba con respecto al arte del coqueteo y la más refinada de las seducciones.

Aunque hasta cierto punto se sentía bien, en realidad. Se sentía con un extraño poder en sus manos.

—Precisamente, ya lo hice. Pero no pareció quedarte claro —continuó Kagura luego de unos instantes, aunque a ella se le antojó una eternidad—. De lo contrario no habrías venido ni seguirías buscándome.

Naraku arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un ademán con las manos, dando a entender toda su fastidiada confusión.

—¿Quién diablos las entiende a ustedes? Primero me llamas para que venga, y lo hago, y luego te enojas por eso.

—Lo único que quiero que entiendas, es que ya no quiero nada contigo, Naraku.

El aludido sonrió con descaro y soltó un suspiro parecido a la burlona resignación.

—Tenemos casi un año juntos. ¿Por qué demonios te dio por ponerte en tu plan de digna? —espetó, aflojándose un poco la corbata—. Ya te dije que si lo que quieres es dinero, puedo pagarte mucho más de lo que ganarías en un año como geisha.

—Y tú pareces no entender que las geishas no somos prostitutas, Naraku —Se dio la media vuelta y se puso contra la mesa, sirviendo el café ya listo en una taza. Procuró limpiarle la orilla con la manga del kimono—. Podrías pagarle a cualquier otra chica para que esté contigo, o tal vez ni eso. Pero a mi déjame en paz.

—Sólo te quiero a ti, Kagura.

La muchacha lo miró de reojo lentamente, como si lo viera por última vez, y sabiendo que no podía mirar lo que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa, se sacó del _obi_ [5] purpura un sobre de plástico con unas pastillas para dormir que horas antes había pulverizado.

Cuando lo escuchó decirle eso, que sólo la quería a ella, por unos instantes pensó que tal vez sí, la quería, pero su parte más racional y lógica, la que actuaba de acuerdo a la experiencia del pasado, la obligó a verter el blanco contenido en el café humeante y recién servido pensando que no podía actuar como una chiquilla tonta y manipulable en esos momentos que se deja arrastrar por las efímeras y falsas corrientes del amor, no ahora; era demasiado tarde.

Si había dicho que la quería sólo a ella, significaba que la quería _sólo _para él, por completo, no que realmente la amara como cualquier ingenuo pudiese imaginar. Y porque a pesar de tener apenas un año con Naraku, ya lo conocía tanto como él se conocía a sí mismo: y Naraku no podía enamorarse, sólo obsesionarse, aunque eso, para Naraku, era igual a enamorarse. Muy a su manera, claro.

—No creo ni media palabra de eso —espetó, dándose la vuelta con la taza de café en la mano. Se la extendió al abogado de mala gana, derramando un par de gotas en el camino—. Toma. Bébelo, necesitas bajarte esa borrachera.

—Ya te dije que no estoy borracho —insistió, pero aún así tomó la taza y dio un sorbo. Después de todo estaba desvelado, y sí, sinceramente un poco mareado. Una taza de café no le caería nada mal, pero apenas dio el primero sorbo, hizo una mueca de asco y desagrado, mirando el oscuro líquido como si fuese la cosa más repugnante que sus labios jamás habían tocado—. Este café está horrible.

—Te tiene que despertar, no gustar —masculló Kagura, cruzando los brazos y torciendo la boca—. Ahora tómatelo.

Farfulló algo, pero igualmente le dio un par de sorbos más. Siendo objetivos, había tomado más de dos copas, y aunque no estaba borracho, no le convenía perder el control sobre si mismo estando frente a Kagura y en plan de reconquista. Su querida geisha era, sencillamente, más cabrona que bonita, y a pesar de esconderse tras un comportamiento ligeramente impulsivo y desafiante tras todo ese estricto protocolo de refinamiento y modales, sabía lo astuta e ingeniosa que podía ser.

—Vamos, Kagura… —Sospechaba lo que iba a decirle, sobre todo escuchándolo utilizar ese tono de voz tan falsamente benevolente, pero su amante le dedicó una de esas sonrisas cautivadoras y galantes que solían dar la impresión de que ya tenía todo fríamente calculado—. Deberías volver conmigo.

—Dame una buena razón por la cual debería volver con alguien como tú —exclamó Kagura, estirando el torso hacia él, arrogante y altiva como ella sola. Naraku no pudo evitar relamerse los labios discretamente, sintiendo el desagradable sabor del café barato. No lo iba a negar, amaba ver a su amante haciéndose la difícil, se convertía todo en un juego del gato y el ratón que le divertía horrores. Y si había algo que diferenciaba a Kagura de las demás geishas, a opinión de Naraku, es que la chica seguía manteniendo su personalidad arrogante y cínica muy a pesar de representar al ídolo de los modales y alta etiqueta japonés.

—Veamos… —Dio un sorbo más a su café, sin sospechar absolutamente nada de las pastillas molidas que Kagura había vertido en él; el mal sabor escondía todo rastro. Al verlo así, creyéndose tan confiado, una pequeñísima sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en los labios de Kagura mientras él fingía pensar—. No me vas a negar que nos hemos divertido mucho juntos. Probablemente jamás te has divertido así con nadie más como lo has hecho conmigo.

—Si hablas de sexo, Naraku, sabes muy bien que puedo utilizar al hombre que me dé la gana para divertirme.

Naraku entrecerró los ojos, socarrón.

—Lo dudo, querida —Hizo un ademán con las manos y volvió a dirigirse a ella—. Además, tengo mucho dinero. Puedo pagarte lo que quieras. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que _yo quiera_.

—No pareces entender que las geishas no somos prostitutas.

—No te proyectes, Kagura, nunca he hablado de eso. Puedo ser tu _danna_ [6].

Kagura soltó una descarada risotada. En tiempos modernos no era nada común que una geisha tuviera un _danna_ o protector que se encargara de todos sus gastos sólo para tener el privilegio de verla cuando quisiera. Un _danna_ se encargaban, principalmente, de aportar una ayuda financiera a través de la _okiya_ ya fuera para pagar las clases de música y danza de la geisha, su manutención, kimonos o accesorios o incluso deudas, aunque, al contrario, Naraku pedía y esperaba mucho más que eso. Y a pesar de que lo aceptaba, sí, la idea de tener tanto dinero a su alcance era muy tentadora por muy tabú que fuera a cambio de estar como su amante, le daba la sensación de que eso sólo la ataría a él de maneras que únicamente a Naraku le podían sonar comprensibles y lógicas.

—¿Mi _danna_…? —Kagura le dedicó una breve sonrisa, como si le gustase la idea, pero enseguida endureció su gesto y entrecerró los ojos—. Me lo pudiste haber propuesto desde hace tiempo.

—Antes no estabas pensando en dejarme.

—Un _danna_ que tiene sexo con su protegida. Me sigue sonando igual que prostituirme.

—¡Es que quién te entiende! Por favor, Kagura. No me salgas ahora con que eres muy digna y correcta —Naraku se puso de pie, logrando que la muchacha se sobresaltara y encrespara los hombros, echándose hacia atrás—. ¿No se supone que ustedes pueden tener novio o amante si les da la gana? Las cosas ya no son como antes.

—Y tú no comprendes que nosotras también estamos demasiado ocupadas —argumentó Kagura, haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos. Las extensas mangas de su kimono malva y los estampados florales volaron a su alrededor como un circulo de bellas telas—. Lo primero que te dicen al entrar en esta profesión es que si una es demasiado pasional, esta carrera no le servirá para nada. ¿Por qué crees que te dejé? ¡Te portabas como un maldito maniaco celotípico!

—Entonces deja de ser geisha.

Kagura se mostró verdaderamente sorprendida durante algunos segundos, pero después no supo si enojarse o reír.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me botes cuando me haga vieja o cuando te aburras de mí? —Sonrió, burlona—. No, Naraku. Yo no me pienso arriesgar a eso, mucho menos por ti. Y tampoco pienso tirar a la basura todos estos años de entrenamiento y trabajo.

—No me estarás diciendo que quieres… _casarte_ —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola lleno de desconfianza. Incluso pareció que se había echado un poco hacia atrás.

—No te creas tan importante —Kagura se sacó el abanico que llevaba sujeto al _obi_ y comenzó a abanicarse con él rápidamente, tratando de nivelar el calor de su propio cuerpo ante la discusión. Eso de argumentar, atacar y contraatacar, le resultaba ligeramente cansado y la hacía pensar que la mujer ideal para Naraku no era una geisha ni ningún otro tipo de mujer, sino otra abogada que lo tratase con la punta del pie—. Y si quieres ser mi _danna_, Naraku, tienes que saber que aunque una geisha y su _danna _estén enamorados, la relación siempre está sujeta a la capacidad del _danna_ para entregar su aporte financiero. Así que ni siendo mi _danna_ puedes hacerte ilusiones.

—Apenas escuché toda tu palabrería —Naraku fingió ignorarla y regresó a sentarse, dando un último trago a su café para dejarlo en la mesa—. Entre todo tu discurso me dio la impresión de escuchar una especie de confesión. ¿Acaso estás enamorada de mi, querida?

Alzó una ceja que lo hacía lucir tan galante como perverso. Kagura miró hacia arriba y sonrió socarronamente, negando luego con la cabeza un par de veces. Puso los ojos sobre Naraku, aún sonriendo, pero su actitud parecía haberse aligerado luego de darle un rápido vistazo a la taza de café vacía.

—Sigues siendo el mismo megalómano que eras cuando te conocí.

Ella parecía divertida e incluso satisfecha con la observación, y Naraku, para toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el modesto ante lo que él consideraba un halago.

—Tú me conoces, querida. Sabes lo que soy —Con el mayor descaro del mundo le hizo una seña para que se acercara, a lo cual Kagura se mostró renuente, endureciendo los labios y alzando una ceja—. Eso fue lo que te gustó de mí, en primer lugar.

—No creas que eres el primer cliente egocéntrico con el cual me meto.

Su intento por aturdirlo no dio resultado. Él sólo fingió sorpresa y desvió la vista, ligeramente pensativo, como preparando y saboreando su contraataque.

—¿Y Sesshōmaru siquiera se ofreció a ser tu _danna_ alguna vez? —Kagura pensó, maldiciéndose, que había sido pésima idea utilizar la figura del mencionado para hacer tambalear la confianza del hombre que tenía enfrente, pero este siguió mostrando su actitud afable y encantadora, igual que si tratase con una pequeña niñita con la cual discute—. Mejor deja de hacerte la difícil y ven aquí.

Le hizo otro ademán para que se acercara, moviendo un dedo hacia él. Kagura torció la boca y levantó la cabeza unos instantes, como pensándolo, y aún con una ceja alzada y un tono altivo se atrevió a sugerir algo que a Naraku en esos instantes le sonó un tanto disparatado.

—¿No piensas apuñalarme por la espalda si voy contigo?

—¿Y cómo por qué haría eso? No te has portado _tan_ mal… —Paso la vista descaradamente por todo el cuerpo de Kagura, de abajo hacia arriba, sonriendo complacido, y sólo volvió a hablar cuando la miró a los ojos—. Creo que sería más probable que tú me apuñalaras a mí por la espalda. Cualquier idiota se intimida teniendo una hermosa geisha enfrente, como Sesshōmaru, pero yo no.

Kagura alzó ambas cejas y miró hacia un lado. Algo volvió a hervir en el interior de su pecho de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando se encontraba a escondidas con Naraku; era una sensación familiar, sin variante, pero igualmente intensa e irrefrenable. Sí, el muy maldito le imprimía bastante emoción a su ajetreada vida de acompañante de lujo, no podía negarlo, no a sí misma y luego de casi un año de relación, y esa fue la razón, una de ellas, que la impulsó a separarse de la mesa y caminar hacia él con tranquilidad.

Cuando la tuvo bien cerca Naraku levantó la cabeza hacia ella para observar su rostro, desprovisto en esos momentos del cargado maquillaje de geisha. Luego echó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, dejándole espacio a Kagura para que se sentase en su regazo, cosa que ella hizo con una lentitud desesperante que resultaba tortuosamente sensual. Le pasó los brazos enfundados en las amplias mangas bordadas y con ellas rodeó el cuello de Naraku, sosteniéndose. No tardó en sentir una de las manos del él rodear su cintura, aún estando encima del grueso _obi_, y una mano intrusa separar ligeramente la abertura de su kimono para posarse sobre su muslo ahora desnudo.

—Así me gusta, niña buena…

Kagura hizo un gesto de reproche, como si estuviera a punto de protestar a toda voz, pero antes de darle tiempo de decirle cualquier cosa Naraku la tomó del mentón y sujetó su rostro con fuerza para besarla. Lo hizo sin pensarlo y sin pedir permiso, exigiendo sus labios con más tranquilidad que la última vez, pero imprimiendo en el gesto la misma pasión lenta, húmeda y desesperante.

Lo sintió introducir su lengua dentro de su boca y luego luchar contra la suya, que reaccionó casi por el instinto del placer sin que Kagura pudiese hacer gran cosa para evitarlo, haciéndola abrir aún más la boca y humedecer sus labios contra los suyos, y mientras lo hacía la mano que había estado sobre su muslo no tardó en dar vueltas sobre su sitio, como tentado a introducirse más adentro de la abertura de su kimono y profundizar su atrevido e insolente tacto.

Naraku la acercó más a él, subiendo el ritmo del beso un poco más, volviéndose cada vez más frenético con el paso de los segundos, tanto que ella no tardó en acariciar el sedoso cabello de su amante y apretar las piernas, invadida por un placer tan incómodo como exquisito.

No iba a negar que Naraku besaba muy bien, además era de esos hombres descarados y vanidosos con los cuales no tenía que esforzarse para tomar la iniciativa ni romper alguna barrera de timidez o inseguridad como sucedía con muchos de los chicos que había conocido, incluso con Sesshōmaru, a pesar de que su pasividad fuera más llevada por indiferencia y frialdad que otra cosa, misma que Kagura siempre había tenido que derretir a base de intensas miradas y sugerentes ademanes. Por eso casi sentía pena por el hecho de hacerle lo que ya había planeado y estaba prácticamente hecho. Incluso podía asegurar que si a él se le ocurría llegar a _más _en ese momento, en esa misma sala de escenografía, se daría cuenta que le sería imposible tener una erección con todas las pastillas para dormir que le había dado y que no tardarían en surtir su efecto hasta relajarlo y aturdirlo. Por fortuna el pobre no sabría ni qué lo golpeó.

Aún así el beso era enérgico y húmedo, tanto que Kagura, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, sintiéndose la peor de las traidoras –cosa que en realidad no le molestaba demasiado-, se vio forzada a abrir los ojos unos instantes y observar, deleitada y sin sorpresa alguna, todo lo que había provocado.

Durante esos escasos segundos miró sobre el hombro de Naraku, y el rabillo de su ojo pudo detectar lo que parecía ser una figura pasando rápidamente por uno de los pasillos que conducía a los camerinos todavía envueltos en oscuridad.

Antes de poder asimilar la información de lo que recién había visto, la figura desapareció en milésimas de segundo, dejando la puerta trasera de la sala nuevamente vacía y sin rastro de vida alguna.

Kagura frunció el ceño y se estremeció, volviendo a sentir el mismo espanto que cuando estuvo frente a aquella cruel broma de su imaginación observando la vieja escalera de caracol. Naraku no le prestó atención, seguro de que se trataba de la excitación que le provocaba el beso y el tenerla envuelta en sus brazos, pero cuando ella comenzó a empujarlo y resistirse para que dejase de besarla, no pudo evitar gruñir y mirarla ceñudo.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —espetó, separando sus labios de los de ella. Kagura no dejaba de mirar detrás de él, con cara de angustia.

—Ya detente. Nos pueden ver —masculló, intentando ponerse de pie, pero las manos de Naraku seguían acorralándola y se apretaron más contra ella cuando hizo amago de levantarse.

—¿Quién nos va a ver? Aquí no hay nadie.

—Creo que acabo de ver a alguien. Seguramente ya están llegando los técnicos y ayudantes. Siempre llegan antes… —Naraku rodó los ojos y suspirando resignado la soltó de mala gana, a lo cual ella se levantó casi de un salto, alisándose el kimono y comprobando con las manos que su elaborado peinado siguiera en su sitio.

—¿Ya te vas? —Naraku también se puso de pie y la encaró, acomodándose su propia cabellera y enderezando su corbata. Kagura seguía con cara de preocupación, mirando hacia todos lados, pero él simplemente lo adjudico a los nervios de su próxima representación.

—Sí, tengo que vestirme para la función. Tú escóndete por ahí, no dejes que te vean.

Se dirigió al sitio donde había dejado su bolso con las cosas que necesitaba, pero Naraku le siguió el paso muy de cerca, insistente y abrumador.

—¿Esconderme? Este lugar se va a llenar de gente.

—Puedes esconderte en los viejos camerinos. Nadie los usa.

—¿Y perderme el verte bailar? —Parecía una broma de mal gusto, por eso se volvió hacia él gruñendo y lo encontró sonriendo, y aunque con esa sonrisa de patán se veía asquerosamente atractivo, puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó algo por lo bajo.

—Si te quedas escondido luego puedes salir de la nada y ver el espectáculo gratis, así que deja de joderme —Intentó pasarlo de largo, pero Naraku se interpuso entre ella con su cuerpo. Kagura trató un par de veces más pasarlo, pero él repitió la acción, con cara de que estaba por partirse de la risa ante aquella danza involuntaria y estúpida—. ¡Naraku, ya déjame pasar, tengo que prepararme!

Él alzó ambas cejas, como ofendido por sus palabras, pero estaba acostumbrado a la actitud insolente de Kagura. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, en ese preciso instante le habría roto la boca de un solo golpe. En su lugar no dijo nada, mucho menos le hizo caso, y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su saco negro. De ahí extrajo una pequeña caja de madera, pintada con un lacado en rojo quemado y que llevaba impresa en la tapa el nombre de un prestigioso fabricante de kimonos.

—Antes de que te vayas, ten esto —Naraku de pronto pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo cual, cuando le extendió la caja a Kagura, pareció hacerlo de mala gana y a las fuerzas. Ella, sinceramente sorprendida, alzó ambas cejas y tomó tímidamente la caja.

—¿Y esto? —murmuró abriendo la tapa lentamente. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada y que de pronto se sintió de nuevo como una colegiala tonta, y es que las geishas solían recibir muchos regalos, halagos y cenas caras que no cualquiera podía disfrutar con tanta frecuencia, pero Naraku, que había sido su amante durante un año, jamás le había obsequiado nada hasta ahora.

—Es para ti, sólo tómalo y deja de joder.

Kagura sacó lo que había dentro de la caja intentando que el temblor en sus dedos no se notara demasiado: se trataba de un pañuelo de seda con una suave tonalidad celeste que imitaba un cielo veraniego y despejado. Tenía unos bordados exquisitos hechos con hilo de plata que formaban delicadas plumas, como si flotaran por debajo de aquel cielo. Con el solo tacto Kagura pudo darse cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un pañuelo, aquel trozo de tela seguramente le había costado una fortuna a Naraku. Y no iba a mentir, aquel pañuelo era precioso, y jamás había tenido para ella, únicamente ella, algo tan fino y bello. Los costosos kimonos y horquillas que utilizaba no contaban, todas esas cosas eran propiedad de la _okiya_.

—Y… ¿por qué el regalo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería escuchar. Naraku gruñó antes de decirle cualquier cosa.

—Considéralo el primer regalo de tu futuro _danna_ —espetó Naraku, y ella no pudo evitar pensar, fastidiada, que en realidad sí hablaba en serio. No sabía qué tan bueno podía ser eso—. Además, este año es tu primer protagónico. Tienes dos años jodiendo con eso.

—"_Demonios. Si sigue así me sentiré mal por lo que hice" _—Pensó Kagura, que no sabía ni siquiera qué cara poner. Se sintió sonrojar ligeramente, pero sólo un poco.

Por otro lado Naraku, quien pareció buscar cualquier cosa para desembarazarse de la situación, sin decir nada más la agarró de un brazo y con la otra mano tomó su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, ella no se resistió, todavía sosteniendo en su mano el pañuelo de seda. Él le dio un beso rápido y fugaz, casi casto, y aquello aligeró un poco la actitud de la muchacha. No pensó siquiera en darle una cachetada, y si era sincera, hasta le pareció lindo aquel beso. Naraku no solía darle besos de despedida y mucho menos se esforzaba porque fueran un poco tiernos.

—Nos vemos, Kagura.

Con lo ultimo dicho, dedicándole una sonrisa complacida, arrogante y tan falsamente tierna, pegó media vuelta y se fue por la puerta por la cual habían entrado sin siquiera preguntarle dónde diablos quedaban exactamente los camerinos inhabilitados. Kagura pensó que era una tontería que los hombres no pidieran indicaciones, pero se preocupó más ante la idea de que las pastillas de dormir hicieran efecto en Naraku antes de lo esperado y el pobre diablo terminase tirado y dormido por ahí, listo para ser encontrado por cualquier trabajador del _staff_.

Sea como sea, ella ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ningún regalo o hermoso pañuelo de seda podría cambiarlo. No había vuelta atrás, aunque quisiera, aunque se arrepintiera, y aunque muy dentro de sí intentó, profundamente, encontrar algún atisbo de culpa o remordimiento por lo que había hecho, no pudo encontrarlo. Y fue algo sin excusas.

Seguía siendo la misma traidora de siempre. Y lo peor de todo es que aquello no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p>Faltaban solamente un par de horas para que comenzara la función. Afuera ya estaba la prensa cumpliendo con la cobertura del espectáculo anual de las <em>Danzas de la Antigua Capital,<em> y el público, sobre todo los más adinerados, habían comenzado a llegar y se pavoneaban de aquí para allá en la antesala frente a las cámaras y flashes. En el escenario, según escuchó Kagura, ya todas las escenografías que se utilizarían estaban listas, mientras los miembros del _staff_ iban corriendo por todos lados revisando el sonido, las luces y los últimos detalles para llevar a cabo la función exitosamente como todos los años.

En los camerinos Kagura, así como el resto de sus colegas geishas, estaban prácticamente listas. Algunas tenían ya en su lugar todas las pelucas y kimonos que usarían, y cada una de ellas estaba ya maquillada con la cara fantasmalmente blanca, los pequeños e icónicos labios rojo granate y los ojos delineados en negro e intensas sombras rosa.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, revisando que con todo el ajetreo su maquillaje y peinado no se hubiese estropeado. Ella no utilizaría pelucas, por lo cual tenía que ser más cuidadosa. Miró fuera de su camerino una vez más todo el movimiento estrambótico que inundaban los pasillos de los camerinos: geishas a medio vestir en vaporosas batas blancas y lilas de seda con cara de desesperación, corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo histéricas preguntas a los miembros del _staff,_ los técnicos, incluso a algunos músicos. Ninguno sabía qué contestar.

Vio a un par de conocidas de otra _okiya_ afinando sus _shamisen _[7] en la sala central de los camerinos. Junto a ellas había otra de las muchachas, practicando en un espacio estrecho sus pasos de baile con abanico en mano, completamente extendido, bailando al ritmo de las cuerdas de los instrumentos, inexpresiva y concentrada; parecía que todo el caos a su alrededor le pasaba por alto. Otra _maiko_ estaba tomando café como posesa mientras su hermana mayor la reprendía, advirtiéndole que no tomara tanto si no quería estar muriendo de las ganas de ir a orinar una vez que le colocaran el apretado _obi_.

Por fortuna, se dijo Kagura, como ese año tenía un papel protagónico le habían dado su propio camerino y estaba completamente sola por primera vez. Yura, su hermana mayor, había ido un par de veces a verla para comprobar que todo marchara bien, y mientras se asomaba afuera, muriendo por fumar un cigarrillo, Yura pasó a su lado con el maquillaje recién colocado y celular en mano.

—¿Ya consiguieron vestidor? —preguntó Kagura encerrándose en su habitación con ella, lejos de todo el ruido y tumulto que las rodeaba y estresaba más de la cuenta. Yura, en contraparte, gruñó malhumorada y aventó de mala gana el celular al tocado. Luego se echó sobre un sillón, cansada. Su hermana menor en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto así de frustrada. Usualmente se comportaba de manera desastrosa –aunque con mucho estilo-, como si nada en la vida importase demasiado; todo se lo tomaba a juego, nada a pecho.

Si Yura estaba así de cabizbaja, significaba que las cosas no marchaban nada bien ahí afuera.

—No. De por si hay pocos vestidores en Tokio y todos están ocupados. Ya todos tenían citas programadas para esta tarde con otras _okiyas_ —masculló, tocando discretamente la banda de seda que sujetaba su cabello. Como tenía el cabello muy corto y se negaba en rotundo a dejar crecerlo por su tricotilomanía (lo cual la hacía arrancárselo si se lo dejaba demasiado largo), Yura no conocía el martirio que significaba llevar un peinado de geisha tradicional con su propio cabello y siempre tenía que usar peluca cada vez que salía a una recepción o fiesta. Kagura la envidiaba profundamente. Ella sí podía dormir en las nubes.

—¿Y qué pasó con el señor Bekku? ¿Sigue en el hospital?

—Se cayó de las escaleras del metro camino para acá, claro que sigue en el hospital, con esa maldita esguince en el tobillo —contestó Yura, levantándose para tomar de nuevo su celular, pero luego de manosearlo un poco vio, de nuevo, que no tenía caso. Ella y varias otras chicas habían llamado a cada uno de los vestidores de Tokio y todos estaban ocupados. Puede que un par de ellos pudiesen desocuparse antes y acudir al teatro para vestir a las geishas que participarían, pero para ese entonces se supone que la función tendría que haber empezado media hora atrás, y fácilmente se necesitarían un par de horas para vestir a todas las chicas que estaban ahí reunidas.

—¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer? Las _okaasan_ [8] no pueden cargar las telas de los _obis_ y ninguna de nosotras sabe cómo diablos poner esas mierdas —exclamó Kagura casi con ganas de deshacerse el maldito peinado encerado y lleno de aceite de camelias que le estiraba el cuero cabelludo igual que un trozo de liga.

Era el puto colmo. Luego de haber pasado dos años participando consecutivamente en las _Danzas de la Antigua Capital_, justo cuando le daban un papel principal para interpretar una historia que a ella, en lo personal, le parecía preciosa, no había un vestidor desocupado que las ayudara, y si a ese paso seguían tendrían un retraso de dos horas para comenzar la función (lo cual crearía todo un escándalo dentro de los _hanamachis _de Tokio a nivel nacional) o de plano tendrían que cancelarlo, lo cual sería mil veces peor que un gran retraso.

En medio de todo el aturdimiento y la preocupación (que dentro de todo, sentía que no era su problema, pues el asunto de conseguir cita con los vestidores era de las _okaasan_) pensó en dónde diablos estaría Naraku. Lo había mandado a los antiguos camerinos, pero no tenía idea de si efectivamente había ido para allá y estaría esperando paciente para ir a tomar su sitio entre el publico o bien, hacerle una visita privada en su habitación (aunque ni de chiste esperaba que le enviara siquiera unas putas flores).

—"_Tal vez ya se quedó dormido_" —Pensó, desviando la vista hacia la puerta, como esperando que un milagro la atravesara.

—¿Kagura? —La aludida alzó ambas cejas, ligeramente sorprendida. Miró a su hermana mayor, quien la observaba inquisitoria. Por unos instantes le dio la impresión de que era capaz de leerle los pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien —masculló, sentándose frente a su tocador con la misma pesadez que Yura—. Sólo estoy preocupada por lo del vestidor. Sin un kimono decente no somos nada.

—Lo sé. A estas alturas ya deberían estar por lo menos la mitad de las chicas vestidas —Hizo una pausa, resoplando, y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de juguetear con su cabello y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió, también, ganas de arrancárselo—. Como sea. Haré otras llamadas para ver si conseguimos vestidor. Preguntaré si otras tuvieron éxito.

Kagura asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su hermana, ambas desganadas, y una vez que se quedó sola regresó a tirarse al sofá donde momentos antes Yura había estado.

Estaba cansada y agotada. Prepararse para una función siempre era agotador, mucho más si le tocaba maquillarse sola. El ritual de colocarse la máscara de pintura en la cara (aún peor, en la nuca) siempre era pesado, demasiado detallista y preciso, aún más si era para una ocasión tan formal e importante, y con el problema de no tener un vestidor que la vistiera ni a ella ni a ninguna de sus colegas sentía que el maldito mundo y todo por lo cual había trabajado los últimos cinco años se iba directamente al carajo.

Soltó un suspiro mezcla de resignación y cansancio, y sin pensárselo mucho cerró los ojos, aturdida, tratando de relajarse, de despejarse un poco. Con algo de suerte algún vestidor cancelaría sus citas o iría corriendo al teatro por tratarse de una ocasión especial, pero lo dudaba mucho. Los vestidores vivían de la fama y compromiso que tenían con respecto a las _okiyas_ y clientas, dejar plantada una cita podía acabar con la reputación de cualquiera que se dedicase a la profesión.

Pocos segundos después comenzó a sentir la inconsciencia del sueño apoderarse de su cabeza. Pensó que era el momento menos indicado para echarse una siesta, a riesgo también de arruinarse el peinado y la pintura blanca de la nuca, pero su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro sin control alguno de su cuerpo y sus parpados pesaban como si tuviese un par enormes piedras colgando de ellos.

Mientras cabeceaba, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta entre todo el movimiento que había y el problema del vestidor, en medio de toda la histeria de las muchachas y artistas, la silueta que Kagura había visto en la escalera de caracol apareció frente a su puerta, y camuflándose de la manera más absurda posible en ese sitio, poniendo la mano sobre la perilla y girándola lenta, silenciosamente, se metió dentro del camerino de la geisha casi de puntas, tranquilo y cauteloso como un gato desconfiado que sale a cazar en nuevo territorio.

La silueta cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, y curioso, más no sorprendido, miró el tocador lleno de toda clase de artefactos femeninos para realzar la belleza; la enorme caja con el kimono que la chica usaría dentro de él, cuidadosamente doblado en el papel de arroz, y todo el conjunto de horquillas que usaría en el complejo peinado.

Se notaba que la chica no era muy organizada, a pesar de ser una geisha que, al parecer, y teniendo un camerino sólo para ella, comenzaba a formarse un prestigio. Volvió el rostro hacia ella unos instantes y la encontró dormitando sobre el sofá. Con el maquillaje blanco cubriendo todo su rostro y cuello, los pequeños labios rojos, iguales a una pequeña fresa madura, y los ojos delicadamente delineados, lucía como una muñeca antigua finamente tallada y pintada.

No iba a mentir, encontraba a la muchacha sencillamente preciosa, y por esa razón no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, observándola en cauteloso silencio. Luego volvió la vista al resto de la habitación, buscando alguna pista que le indicase hacia quién ir y _por qué_, razón por la cual estaba principalmente ahí, tan expuesto y entre tanto bellísimo riesgo (y es que era grandioso encontrarse en medio de todas esas muchachas ataviadas en idílicos maquillajes y complejos peinados, apenas cubiertas por vaporosas batas blancas. Si lo iban a atrapar haciendo algo indebido, que al menos su final fuese épico, acompañado de todas esas mujeres).

Mientras seguía curioseando, todavía dentro de su sueño, Kagura pudo percibir el olor del cigarrillo y se miró a sí misma dentro de su mente y en un sueño fumando, compartiendo un cigarrillo que sabía a gloria con Naraku, a solas en la sala de una casa de té mientras ambos bebían copa tras copa de sake. Justo como tantas veces había sucedido, dejando su rastro rojo impreso en el filtro y permitiendo que el alcohol se le subiera sólo un poco.

Pensó en cuánto extrañaba fumar, tenía horas sin hacerlo, y casi impulsada por ese inconsciente pensamiento buscando aquel vicio abrió los ojos, tomando la opción de salir a tomar un poco de aire y aprovechar un cigarro, pero en cuanto los abrió lo primero que vio en el reflejo de su espejo, además del reflejo intenso de las blancas luces que lo rodeaba, fue una silueta enfundada en una camiseta blanca con discretos adornos en azul. La camiseta cubría una espalda ancha; era una espalda masculina, claramente, y detrás de su cuello colgaba una espesa y oscura trenza negra que se movía grácilmente al compás de los movimientos del intruso.

Lo primero que hizo al ver esa desconocida figura fue, lógicamente, pegar un grito de espanto.

El hombre se volteó casi tan sorprendido como ella, y sin siquiera pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Kagura y le tapó la boca, logrando acallarla unos instantes, pero la chica comenzó a forcejear y a tratar de morderlo. Tuvo que sujetarla con su mano libre e inclinarse para ponerse a su altura.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! No grites —Kagura, con los ojos bien abiertos, aterrada y sorprendida, miró al hombre que tenía enfrente como si de una terrible visión se tratase. Le estaba tapando la boca con la mano derecha, por lo cual pudo oler muy de cerca el aroma del cigarrillo impregnado en sus dedos—. No te haré nada. Sólo quiero ayudar. Me llamo Bankotsu.

Pareció calmarse un poco (después de todo, si le hubiese querido hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho), y cuando el hombre supo que la chica se había tranquilizado, pudo soltarla y se alejó unos pasos, lo suficiente para que no se sintiera agredida. Ella lo miró inquisitoria, desconfiada y con la respiración entrecortada, como midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Quién eres y qué diablos haces en mi camerino? —No lo dejó contestar. Se levantó del sofá y corrió a su tocador. De ahí tomó entre sus manos una afilada horquilla con una enorme flor de jade, de la cual colgaba una cascada de flores amarillas y puntas rosas. Con la punta del adorno lo amenazó, tajante y altiva. No lucía muy aterradora que digamos, y Bankotsu, para toda respuesta, alzó ambas manos sonriéndole ligeramente burlón. ¿De verdad esa chica creía que podía hacerle algo con una horquilla de flores?

—Oye, tranquila. No es necesaria la amenaza.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te dije que me llamo Bankotsu —insistió el hombre, poniéndose serio de pronto—. Vine a sustituir a uno de los músicos. Se intoxicó con pescado echado a perder, vaya cosa. Pero no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con la otra geisha. ¿Tu hermana mayor?

Kagura no contestó, tan desconfiada como siempre, y tampoco bajó la horquilla de su lugar. Cualquiera podía inventar una historia así.

Jamás había visto a ese hombre. No era tan alto como Naraku, pero los músculos se le marcaban tras la camiseta blanca que le caía desenfadada sobre los jeans azules. Su tez era morena y parecía aún más oscurecida por el sol, pero hacían una curiosa combinación y contraste con los ojos azul cobalto que poseía, un detalle que Kagura encontró sumamente inusual, tan poco común como sus ojos rojos o los de Naraku. Además, no pudo evitar fijarse en su trenza, que contenía cada una de las hebras de su cabello negro. Tenía la cabellera tan larga que la punta de la trenza le golpeaba los muslos.

Probablemente fuera músico, más no tenía la pinta de ser un músico de instrumentos tradicionales, y además lo encontraba bastante joven como para eso. No muchas personas de poca edad se interesaban en las antiguas artes tradicionales.

—¿En serio eres músico? —inquirió Kagura, bajando apenas la horquilla.

—Toco el_ taiko_ [9].

—No tienes pinta de tocar el _taiko_. Eres demasiado joven.

—¿Demasiado joven? —Bankotsu alzó una ceja, fingiéndose ofendido—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ustedes las geishas empiezan su entrenamiento a los quince años y es algo muy tradicional, y nadie les dice nada.

—Sólo digo que… —Torció la nariz y sin mucho cuidado arrojó la horquilla de vuelta al tocador, frustrada—. Como sea, dime qué rayos quieres y por qué entraste a mi camerino sin permiso.

—Te digo que no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuviste con la otra chica —insistió el moreno—. Y allá afuera todos están hablando de eso como histéricos. ¿No tienen vestidor?

—¿Conoces alguno? —exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos, acercándose unos pasos a él.

—No, sólo a los pocos que hay en Kioto —La muchacha pareció decepcionarse al instante y estuvo a punto de decir que no tenían tiempo, ni en sueños, de traer a alguien desde allá, pero antes de poder decir nada Bankotsu habló—. Sucede que, por fortuna, yo sé sobre este asunto de poner kimonos.

La geisha alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que de la nada apareciese un muchacho que supuestamente sabía cómo diablos poner un kimono, y todo porque, por pura casualidad, había llegado de urgencia a sustituir a uno de los músicos de la orquesta.

—¿En serio?

—¿Me vas a decir que también me veo muy joven para eso? —contraatacó el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora, cosa a lo cual Kagura respondió gruñendo y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá—. Oye, lo digo en serio. Yo soy de Kioto, creí ahí. Mi madre fue una geisha del distrito de Gion y mi padre un vestidor, así que con el tiempo aprendí a vestir a las demás geishas de la _okiya_ gracias a mi padre. Sé todo sobre cómo colocar el kimono, armar el _obi_, dónde va el _obi-jime_, el _obi-dome_, el _obi_… [10, 11]

—Sí, sí, me queda claro que sabes de esto —interrumpió Kagura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo ayudar con el problema que tienen, si quieres, claro. No encontraran nada más cerca y tan rápido —dijo él, ampliando su sonrisa, esta vez mostrando su blanca línea de dientes—. O pueden arriesgarse a cancelar la función anual más importante de los _hanamachis_ de Tokio por un simple contratiempo y quedar sumidos en la condena pública.

Kagura lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, aún desconfiada, pero sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió al biombo que estaba en una de las esquinas del camerino, no sin antes tomar la caja que contenía su kimono y ponérsela en las manos a Bankotsu bruscamente.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Prueba conmigo, y si sirves, le diré a las demás chicas.

Se metió tras el biombo y se colocó encima las enaguas y partes internas del kimono para no salir completamente desnuda ante él, y por supuesto, para evitar cualquier accidente en el escenario por si el kimono se abría por la abertura central.

Bankotsu la esperó paciente, y cumpliendo su palabra, aprovechó para sacar el kimono y sus correspondientes partes para dejarlas en orden, aunque no perdió oportunidad de echar una miradita al biombo, esperando que la luz le brindase la imagen de la silueta de Kagura desvistiéndose, pero no hubo suerte.

—Ya estoy lista, puedes empezar —espetó Kagura una vez que terminó, minutos después, poniéndose en el centro de la habitación y levantando apenas los brazos para dejar que él comenzara su trabajo, quien presuroso, pasó a colocarle el fondo del kimono, que era una bella tela de seda azul índigo que se asemejaba al color de sus propios ojos, con bordados en hilo de plata que imitaban un patrón imaginario del viento, o bien de las olas de un pacifico lago, podía ser cualquiera de las dos cosas. También, por el cuello blanco, pudo darse cuenta que Kagura había pasado ya la etapa de _maiko_ y ahora era una geisha, por lo cual le calculaba que pasaba apenas de los veinte años.

—¿De verdad sabes lo que haces? —preguntó ella mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero mientras Bankotsu le cerraba el fondo, caminando de aquí para allá, aparentemente concentrado en su asunto, aunque pudo sentir cómo él fingía pasarle accidentalmente las manos por encima de los brazos, los hombros y la cintura como si ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta.

—Te digo que crecí entre geishas y kimonos. Mi padre me enseñó su oficio, sé todo sobre esto —insistió, colocándole tras ella para ponerle el kimono exterior con cuidado. Aunque no pudo evitar detenerse unos instantes, como impactado.

Cuando lo hizo se percató del dibujo blanco en la nuca de Kagura, un _sanbon-ashi_, que básicamente significa "_tres piernas_". Un dibujo hecho con la misma pintura blanca con la cual las _maikos_ y geishas se cubrían la cara y el cuello. La imagen siempre le había resultado (a él y a muchos otros hombres) tan impactante como erótica. Los hombres japoneses sentían ante ese discreto dibujo en la nuca lo mismo que sienten los hombres occidentales por las piernas femeninas enfundadas bajo una corta falda. Por eso, le había dicho alguna vez su padre, las geishas siempre se dejaban el kimono muy caído por detrás, incluso hasta donde podían verse las primeras vertebras. Y por eso también se dejaban el maquillaje a un pequeño margen de piel descubierta, siguiendo la línea del cabello, haciendo que el maquillaje pareciese aún más artificial, de modo que recordasen a las mascaras del teatro Noh.

—"_Cuando un hombre se sienta a lado de una geisha y ve el maquillaje blanco como una máscara_…" —Recordó que le dijo su padre alguna vez—, _"puede tomar mayor consciencia de la piel que hay debajo de ella y todas esas telas, hasta el punto en que se le acelera el corazón"._

—¿Sigues sin creerme? —agregó el moreno luego de unos instantes, relamiéndose discretamente los labios.

—Da igual. Con que sepas hacer esto. Todos están desesperados —contestó, y luego observó brevemente a Bankotsu, ahora llena de curiosidad, y es que él, aunque seguía colocándole con cuidado el kimono, parecía mirarla, pero sin verla en realidad—. ¿Por qué no te dedicaste a esto en Kioto?

—Bueno… —Alzó una ceja, como pensando en sus siguientes palabras—. Kioto es una ciudad muy tradicionalista. Me gustan más las ciudades modernas y grandes. Por eso vine a Tokio. Hay más… _trabajo_.

El tono con el que lo dijo hizo que Kagura frunciera el ceño, confusa. ¿Qué mejor lugar que Kioto para dedicarse a las artes que rodean el oficio de una geisha? El lugar era mundialmente conocido por eso, y aunque Tokio tenía unos tres _hanamichis_ –ella pertenecía al _hanamachi _Kagurazaka-, la fama de la ciudad no se comparaba a la de la antigua ciudad de Kioto, la cual era descrita por todo el mundo como una ciudad tan bella y delicada cuales alas de mariposa.

—El kimono te va muy bien —La halago Bankotsu cuando terminó de colocárselo, a pesar de que aún faltaba todo el _obi_, trabajo arduo por delante. Kagura se miró en el espejo también y no pudo evitar sonreírse, dándole la razón en silencio.

Durante su entrenamiento había visto ese kimono muchas veces entre la enorme colección con la cual contaba su _okiya_. Quedó extasiada al verlo por primera vez, cuando aún estaba en la etapa de _shikomi _[12]y le tocó ordenar los kimonos mientras cumplía con las labores de sirvienta para probar a la _okaasan_ que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por el oficio. Cuando finalmente tuvo la preparación para usar uno, al alcanzar el rango de _maiko_, preguntó por él, pero la _okaasan_ le dijo que ese kimono estaba reservado sólo para los eventos públicos o muy importantes, y que principalmente ese tipo de telas eran usadas en presentaciones de danza como esas, no fiestas ni recepciones.

Era un kimono, según esto, muy antiguo, casi una reliquia. Yura hasta le había dicho que probablemente tenía unos quinientos años de antigüedad y que había sido fabricado durante la época Sengoku, y aunque le había asegurado que encontraron el kimono en un viejo castillo feudal en ruinas y abandonado, cuyos habitantes desaparecieron misteriosamente, Kagura dudaba mucho de toda la leyenda y enigma que rodeaba aquel trozo de fina tela; probablemente su hermana mayor sólo trataba de tomarle el pedo. Tampoco creía que un objeto como ese pudiese haber durado tantos siglos, y si así hubiera sido, tendría que estar en un museo y no juntando polvo dentro del armario de una _okiya_.

—En realidad tenía muchas ganas de utilizar este kimono —confesó pasando una mano suavemente sobre las mangas. Era de un blanco inmaculado, y tenía gruesas franjas magenta flaqueadas por círculos de verde jade y delicadas mariposas lilas bordadas dentro de ellas, como si estuvieran atrapadas. Combinaba esplendorosamente con el abanico que usaría en su presentación, tapizado de papel blanco y franjas rojas que asemejaban el invisible camino de una cuchilla ensangrentada viajando por el viento, coronadas por madera lacada en negro y lazos rojos que colgaban de la punta de la base.

—¿Vas a bailar esta noche? —preguntó Bankotsu, disponiéndose a ponerle el _obi_.

—Sí, tengo un papel protagónico luego de dos años de espera.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué te tocó bailar?

—Bailaré la _Danza de la Muerte_ —contestó mientras Bankotsu daba algunas vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y ella levantaba los brazos. Lo volvió a sentir rozarle la cintura más de la cuenta, y aunque en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese montado en cólera, no se sintió con muchas ganas de hacerlo. Le gustaban las manos de ese hombre y su tacto era gentil y a la vez firme—. La historia trata sobre el viento encarnado en una mujer convertida en demonio y esclavizada por un demonio del infierno que, literalmente, le roba el corazón.

—¡Vaya, qué romántico! —exclamó sarcásticamente Bankotsu.

—Es una historia muy trágica, en realidad. Yura, mi hermana mayor, interpretará al demonio que la tiene esclavizada. Y esta mujer del viento, que anhela ser libre de nuevo, se ve forzada por su amo a despertar a los muertos para pelear por él, hasta que ella decide traicionarlo para conseguir su libertad y él, en castigo por su traición, utiliza su corazón para matarla.

—Entonces… —murmuró él, deteniéndose unos instantes para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Habrá geishas haciendo de zombies? Eso tengo que verlo.

Kagura soltó una sonora carcajada ante la broma, y ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que Bankotsu estuviese medio aprovechando el momento y las circunstancias para tocarla discretamente, haciendo como si no se diera cuenta, pasando los dedos sobre su cintura mientras la encerraba bajo los varios metros del _obi,_ hasta que este minutos después no fue más que una gruesa plasta de pesada tela. Resaltaba sobre el kimono con un discreto amarillo mostaza que relucía en bordados de hilo de oro y un _obi-dome_ esplendoroso en el medio de su cintura, conformado por un gran broche de rubí bellamente tallado que simbolizaba el corazón robado de la demonio de los vientos, apartado de su pecho y lugar de origen.

—Creo que me quedó bien, hace tiempo que no hacía esto —confesó Bankotsu dando vueltas alrededor de ella, mirándola concentrado, pasando la vista entre la figura precisa en la cual había transformado el moño del _obi_ y el bello rostro blanco de la muchacha.

—Me parece que no mentías con respecto a lo de tus padres —Sonrió ella, siguiéndolo con la mirada—. Creí que eran puras mentiras eso de que eras de Kioto y tu padre vestidor y demás…

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Siempre he pensado que las chicas más listas son las más desconfiadas.

Ahí Kagura no pudo evitar sonreírse y reír un poco, jugueteando entre sus manos con el pañuelo de seda que Naraku recientemente le había obsequiado. Con un suspiro aliviado lo dejó sobre el tocador, no muy lejos de las horquillas que en un rato encajaría en el peinado, y luego se volvió con una gracilidad lenta hacia Bankotsu.

—¿Te importaría vestir a las demás chicas? Todas están en apuros —Su voz había escapado de su boca mucho más suave y dulcificada de lo que ella misma había esperado—. No te preocupes por la paga, créeme que por esto las _okiyas_ pagarán generosamente.

Pudo haber dicho que no y negarse en rotundo a vestir al resto de las geishas, y es que el trabajo de poner un kimono y armar todo un _obi _era algo mucho más complicado de lo que parecía; las telas eran largas, abundantes y pesadas. El _obi_ de una _maiko _podía llegar a medir hasta cinco metros, principal razón por la cual la mayoría de los vestidores eran hombres y más que razón suficiente por la cual una geisha jamás en su vida podía ser capaz de ponerse ella misma un kimono.

Pudo negarse a pasar por todo eso y ahorrarse la tediosa tarea de vestir a treinta o cuarenta chicas más en tiempo record. Tenía el suficiente dinero encima como para decir que no y retirarse a hacer lo que _tenía_ que hacer realmente, pero el rostro sonriente de Kagura, con sus pequeños labios pintados curvados en aquella encantadora sonrisa de muñeca, hicieron flaquear toda su destreza y disciplina, y además, ¿cómo iba a negarse a ver a un montón de chicas con poca ropa, con la libertad de dar vueltas a su alrededor cuantas veces quisiera aunque estas terminaran vestidas del cuello a los pies?

Fingió que se lo pensaba un poco. Torció la boca, indeciso. Desvió la vista un par de veces y jugueteó con sus dedos un rato más, pero ella siguió sonriéndole, firme en su posición, sin siquiera mencionar una palabra más o atreverse a suplicar. Se notaba que la muchacha estaba muy segura de que diría que sí.

—Vale. Me parece bien. Pero sólo lo hago porque tú me lo pides, Kagura.

Ella no respondió nada, aunque por unos instantes frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuándo le había dicho a Bankotsu su nombre. Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa, satisfecha, casi en modo de agradecimiento, y lo pasó de largo directo a su puerta. Estando ahí salió con una gracia que a Bankotsu le resultó casi teatral, como si estuviese improvisando un acto reservado únicamente para sus colegas geishas y los músicos que afinaban sus instrumentos en la sala. Al salir cerró la puerta tras ella, no sin antes darle una última mirada que al moreno se le antojó coqueta.

Únicamente pudo escuchar las exclamaciones del resto de las muchachas al verla, extasiadas y emocionadas, preguntando dónde diablos se había vestido o quién lo había hecho, y Kagura no tardó en explicarles, triunfal, que uno de los participantes de la orquesta era vestidor y que gracias a él estaba lista para salir al escenario.

Bankotsu se encontró extasiado, casi en el paraíso, al toparse con una escena donde prácticamente las chica hacían fila para que las vistiera, con sus kimonos y frondosas telas metidas en cajas, pero antes de salir y presentarse formalmente ante ellas, usando un nombre falso, por supuesto (le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse como el salvador de todas aquellas mujeres) tomó entre sus manos el pañuelo de seda que Kagura había dejado sobre el tocador y se lo metió sin mucho cuidado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Más tarde lo necesitaría, porque por mucho tiempo que le llevara el vestir a todas esas muchachas y retrasarse más de la cuenta en su trabajo, por alguna razón que aún no lograba asimilar del todo, sentía que le debía un par de favores a Kagura, a pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía. O la segunda, si era más objetivo.

La primera vez había sido un buen rato atrás, escondido entre las sombras de la escalera de caracol.

* * *

><p>La función comenzó a la hora acordada y con éxito. Apenas a escasos minutos antes de abrirse el telón terminó de vestir a la última de las muchachas, y estas, ajetreadas, tan aliviadas como estresadas, se dieron los últimos retoques de maquillaje y se encajaron las horquillas en el cabello y las pelucas antes de correr tras bambalinas esperando su entrada, mirando discretamente entre los telones negros a ver si veían a sus conocidos entre el público o sencillamente para apreciar las presentaciones de sus compañeras.<p>

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos los camerinos quedaron prácticamente vacios. De vez en cuando Bankotsu vio ir de aquí para allá a un par de _maikos_, corriendo por sus abanicos olvidados en medio del movimiento o algún adorno del cabello, pero de pronto el moreno se encontró completamente solo entre los largos corredores de la sala de camerinos, flaqueados por numerosas puertas cerradas o a medio abrir y el caos de ropa y zapatos dentro de ellas.

Estando solo, sintiéndose entonces en su lugar acordado, esperó paciente dentro del camerino de Kagura, escondido tras la puerta, y como imaginó, cuando la música en el escenario comenzó a sonar para la inauguración, con las cuerdas de los _shamisen_ resonando y el eco de los tambores inundando los camerinos y cada rincón del teatro, finalmente la persona a quien esperaba y por la cual había ido al teatro llegó directo al camerino de Kagura, tambaleándose y con el rostro ligeramente empapado en sudor, con una mirada ligeramente perdida y desorientado.

—¿Kagura?

Naraku entró a la habitación medio tropezando y apretando los ojos, sintiéndose lastimado por las intensas luces de los focos que rodeaban el par de espejos del otro lado de la pared. Miró de un lado a otro, buscando a su amante sentada por ahí, esperando por él, escuchando la música de fondo y preguntándose cuándo diablos había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio.

—¿Ya se fue…? —murmuró para sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la frente, sintiéndola empapada en sudor y preguntándose por qué diablos desde hace rato tenía tanto maldito sueño. Los parpados le pesaban como nunca y se sentía mareado, con los pies atolondrados, apenas capaz de soportar su propio peso, pero el chasquido de la perilla tras él lo hizo darse vuelta. Intentó hacerlo rápido al sentirse irremediablemente emboscado, pero sólo dio un traspiés y tuve que abrir mucho las piernas para no caer de trasero contra el suelo.

—¿Tú eres Naraku Kagewaki? —Le preguntó el hombre que estaba ahí, con la puerta cerrada tras él y a la cual -al parecer-, había echado llave. Le sonreía amablemente, con una actitud afable y casi sumisa.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —espetó Naraku, pero aunque intentó sonar intimidante sus palabras sonaron más como un balbuceo, resultado de las drogas que le alentaban los sentidos. Así Bankotsu pudo notar al instante que estaba drogado—. ¿Qué carajo haces en el camerino de Kagura?

El moreno alzó una ceja, ofendido por ser tratado de manera tan directa, aunque Naraku podía decir exactamente lo mismo de su actitud para con él.

—Me queda claro que sí eres Naraku —respondió, y tampoco podía equivocarse; en realidad, sólo estaba jugando un poco con el pobre diablo. Le habían dado una foto de él junto con su nombre y datos personales mucho antes de acudir al teatro, y claro, todo anexado a una buena cantidad de dinero, pero de pronto el tipo le dio más curiosidad de la que solían despertar en él los trabajos que tenía que realizar—. ¿Eres algo de Kagura?

—Soy su novio —masculló con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque en ese momento no le pegaba nada con su actitud tambaleante y atontada—. Y pronto seré su _danna_.

—¡Vaya, chico suertudo!

La música seguía resonando igual que un eco y Bankotsu pudo escuchar correr unos pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación.

—Te he preguntado qué demonios haces aquí —insistió Naraku. El moreno pudo notar que se estaba poniendo agresivo por evadirle las preguntas, pero drogado como estaba con un montón de pastillas para dormir atolondrando todo su sistema, sentidos y mente, supo que en esas pobres condiciones Naraku no era más que un saco de papas para golpear, incapaz de siquiera pararse con firmeza en el suelo. Solamente le habían facilitado las cosas a un nivel que le resultaba hasta absurdo.

—En realidad, Naraku… —comenzó, sacando de a poco el pañuelo de seda que se había guardado en el bolsillo igual que si estuviese a punto de realizar un truco de magia—. No estoy aquí para quitarte a tu chica ni nada por el estilo. Estoy aquí para matarte.

El aludido soltó una grotesca risotada llena de socarronería y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. A pesar de estar drogado y todo, casi a punto de caerse dormido, seguía siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre, tal y como Kagura le había dicho.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó, divertido—. Deberías ver cuántas veces me han amenazado con lo mismo. ¿Qué te hice? ¿Te dejé en la calle, mandé a uno de tus familiares a la cárcel? Nada personal, lo hago todo el tiempo.

—Oh, no, no, Naraku —contestó, fingiéndose cortés y amable—. No es una amenaza. _Es un hecho._

En ese instante, mientras el chico de la trenza hacía silencio, como si quisiera meterle emoción a la situación y sacaba el pañuelo, lo extendió frente a él y lo jaló con fuerza, logrando que el mismo hiciera un ruido tenso y seco que provocó que Naraku frunciera el ceño, de pronto sintiéndose acorralado, emboscado y profundamente estafado cuando vio que era el mismo pañuelo que recientemente le había obsequiado a Kagura.

—Me mandaron a matarte. Y me pagaron mucho dinero por eso.

Bankotsu le dedicó una sonrisa tan agradable como cínica. Naraku sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones porque, como buen maestro de la mentira que era, pudo percibir que el hombre que tenía enfrente no estaba jugando a hacerse el malo.

Pensó en correr o golpearlo, pero antes de que siquiera su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar ante los estímulos instintivos de su mente, Bankotsu se abalanzó hacia él como una serpiente y le golpeó el abdomen, logrando que Naraku se atontara aún más y se doblara sobre si mismo mientras el sorpresivo e intenso dolor lo invadía dejándolo sin aliento.

Quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo, tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire, pero no tuvo caso, pues mientras intentaba recuperarse Bankotsu se colocó tras él y rodeó su cuello con el pañuelo de seda. Al instante apretó alrededor de él y Naraku, desesperado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de quitarse el maldito pañuelo con las manos.

Golpeó las manos de Bankotsu e intentó golpearlo con los codos, patalear incluso, pero estaba demasiado débil y sus golpes y esfuerzos quedaban reducidos a los de un niño ya vencido, a comparación de su verdugo, quien se encontraba en optimas condiciones y con el mejor de los ánimos para matar a alguien a cambio de una generosa suma de dinero.

Gimió un poco, sintiéndose angustiado por primera vez en muchos años al sentir cómo la vida y el aliento se le escapaban de entre las manos, cortándole todo suministro de vida y oportunidades así, tan de pronto, sin esperarlo. Y fue curioso, porque estando drogado como estaba, con el cuerpo al punto de la relajación, ni siquiera le dolió tanto ni le resultó tan punzante la asfixia.

¡Vaya, quién diría que su muerte sería así de sorpresiva y trágica! Hasta se sentía purificado de todos sus pecados de los cuales ni siquiera se arrepentía.

Bankotsu sabía que necesitaría estrangular a Naraku un par de minutos para estar realmente seguro de que lo había matado; no podía correr el riesgo de simplemente dejarlo desmayado y que alguien lo encontrara listo para ser salvado, pero antes de que perdiera la consciencia y dejase de moverse, todavía sosteniéndolo con toda su fuerza y firmeza, al punto en que creía que le rompería el cuello, sonriendo, satisfecho, se acercó al oído de Naraku y le susurró:

—Nada personal, Naraku. Lo hago todo el tiempo.

Él pareció volver a tomar consciencia del lugar donde estaba, por qué, y la dirección inminente hacia donde iba todo eso. Ya no tenía fuerza para forcejear ni luchar, estaba demasiado atolondrado y mareado. Sentía el rostro hinchado de sangre. Tenía la vista nublada y las extremidades acartonadas, pesadas. Recordó que tenía el pañuelo que le había obsequiado a Kagura firmemente enrollado alrededor del cuello y trató de quitárselo una vez más, levantando una mano temblorosa, pero únicamente logró acariciar con la punta de sus dedos la seda y mirar de reojo a Bankotsu, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar como asesino a sueldo, lo primero que le advirtieron es que no mirase a los ojos a aquellos a los cuales asesinaba, mucho menos en el momento de su muerte, porque los ojos de aquellos a quienes le había arrancado la vida abruptamente por dinero, le dijeron, lo perseguirían por el resto de sus días en forma de fantasmas de pesada e inmisericorde consciencia.

—"_Qué estupidez" _—Pensó, todavía mirando a los ojos a Naraku, observando atento, casi extasiado, cómo el brillo de vida escapaba de aquellas pupilas tan rojas como las de Kagura. Por un instante imaginó el rostro de la muchacha y le dio la impresión de que esos dos podían hacerse pasar fácilmente por mellizos. Una vez que todo terminase bebería una copa de sake en honor a Naraku y luego rompería la copa contra su tumba—. _"Cuando uno muere todo llega a su fin. Dudo que ese otro mundo exista."_

Naraku finalmente dejó de moverse. Pasó de débiles pataletas bajo toda la droga a furiosas convulsiones y luego simplemente dejó de moverse de a poco, aunque a ambos aquellos segundos se les antojaron eternos, sorpresivamente más a Bankotsu que a Naraku.

El abogado finalmente perdió la consciencia. Lo último que sintió fueron sus dedos acariciando la fina seda del pañuelo, el sudor corriendo por su frente, la sangre acumulada debajo de su piel y todo su cuerpo, cortada, y luego una debilidad angustiante y desagradable, tan molesta y horrenda que su cuerpo simplemente se apagó con la sensación lacerante de la tela incrustándose en su cuello. De cierta forma le recordó a Kagura.

Se desmayó, perdiendo la consciencia por completo, pero Bankotsu, quien había visto la muerte tantas veces, que había jugado tantas veces con ella y la había provocado, siguió apretando la seda contra el cuello de su víctima hasta que supo que estaba muerto y ya nada podría regresarlo de las garras de la muerte.

Lo soltó bruscamente y exhaló un suspiro cansado. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y se echó hacia atrás en el piso, súbitamente cansado. El cuerpo de Naraku cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, casi encima de los pies de su verdugo, mientras este se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Bankotsu sintió los músculos de sus brazos ligeramente acalambrados, y luego de arreglarse un poco la ropa y recuperar el aliento, se levantó y le quitó a Naraku el pañuelo de seda del cuello. A pesar de todos los tirones y el propósito para el cual había sido usada la tela, esta seguía intacta, si acaso un poco arrugada. Seguramente el pobre se había pasado un buen rato buscando una tela de calidad y lo bastante hermosa que fuese digna de ser obsequiada para Kagura. Jamás imaginaría que ese mismo regalo serviría para matarlo.

El moreno se quedó unos instantes mirándolo, atento, como esperando que en cualquier momento abriera los ojos y se abalanzara sobre él igual que un zombie. El hombre al cual recién había matado era grande, más alto que él pero igual de musculoso; se veía que se mantenía en buena forma y estaba en buena condición. Le calculaba unos treinta años. Estaba seguro que de no haberlo encontrado drogado, le habría costado muchísimo más trabajo estrangularlo. Seguramente se habría defendido con garras y dientes y de ser posible le habría devuelto el favor de matarlo. Habría sido difícil pelear contra alguien como él, y lo peor de todo es que el escándalo hubiese atraído a cualquier idiota por ahí listo para descubrir sus planes.

Sin duda alguna, había recibido ayuda, pensó el moreno, probablemente ayuda de alguien que lo conocía bien; probablemente del mismo que lo había traicionado y vendido.

* * *

><p>Miró la hora en el sencillo reloj de pared que colgaba en el camerino, pero no tenía idea de a qué hora exacta bailaría Kagura. Pudo haberse deshecho del cuerpo de Naraku más fácilmente y con la ventaja de que casi no había gente en los camerinos mientras la función se llevaba a cabo en el escenario, pero se moría por ver la <em>Danza de la Muerte<em> de Kagura, y casi sintiéndose el imbécil y romántico adolescente que nunca había sido, pensando incluso que ya estaba viejo para esas cosas, dejó olvidado el cadáver con tanta simpleza como quien olvida el celular o las llaves del auto y corrió directo a bambalinas, camuflándose entre la oscuridad, el tumulto que tenían las geishas y _maikos_ y todos los miembros del _staff _como alguien más que estaba trabajando ahí, inmerso en sus propios asuntos.

Se apartó de todos lo más que le fue posible hasta quedar acorralado entre los muchos metros negros de tela que formaban las cortinas, y tratando de ser lo más discreto posible asomó el rostro al escenario, sintiendo un extraño mariposeo en el estomago, algo similar a unos dulces y placenteros nervios inundados de adrenalina.

En ese instante había un conjunto de _maikos_ ataviadas con el mismo kimono amarillo y rojo y sus _obis_ naranjas con bordados en dorado, de modo que entre todas simulaban una hermosa representación de la luz trémula del atardecer. Los golpes de los tambores y el vibrante tañido de los _shamisen_ las hacían bailar en fila como las cuentas de un collar, todas con los brazos extendidos y el abanico abierto de par en par en una mano.

Había llegado casi al final de aquella representación, así que sólo pudo verlo unos escasos segundos. Cuando salieron del escenario las cortinas negras se cerraron y los encargados de escenografía no tardaron en correr por todos lados para montar en cuestión de segundos la siguiente escenografía, de modo que lo alto del escenario quedó plagado de largas series abundantes de lilas de glicina que colgaban y reflejaban, de manera mucho más suave, las intensas luces de los reflectores. El escenario quedó inmerso bajo un luz mezcla de rosa y lila y finalmente, cuando las cortinas se abrieron, un grupo de geishas salió al escenario una tras otra ante el primer golpe del tambor. Sus kimonos eran tan blancos como el de Kagura, pero a diferencia de ella, tenían discretos bordados rosas que imitaban las hojas de un cerezo cayendo a todo lo largo de sus vestidos, justo debajo del _obi_ (Bankotsu recordó los rostros de las muchachas, más no el nombre de la _okiya_ de la cual provenían).

Estaban bailando en conjunto con el gesto completamente inexpresivo, como si guardasen dentro de su rigidez melancólica tapizada de blanco una especie de altivez sagrada, blandiendo suavemente abanicos amarillos mientras daban media vuelta sobre su sitio, volteando el rostro consigo, sin terminar de mirar nunca al público igual que si fuesen entes etéreos danzando en otra dimensión.

Pensó que probablemente estaban representando la llegada de la primavera o algo por el estilo, pero aunque formaban hermosas filas que recordaban a ninfas corriendo entre los arboles florales, no le interesaron demasiado como pensó, aunque no por eso dejó de verlas. Sólo espero que no se le hubiese pasado ya la presentación de Kagura por estar matando a un pobre diablo. Pero después, al repasar aquel pensamiento, quiso carcajearse. ¿Ese sería un buen pretexto a una chica para excusarse del por qué no alcanzó a verla en su momento de gloria?

Se sintió aliviado cuando entre todo el ruido, los pasos de los chicos del _staff_ y las geishas, le dio la impresión de escuchar la voz de Kagura. Se movió unos pasos y asomó la cabeza a bastidores, donde la vio charlando brevemente con un hombre vestido de negro con varios papeles en las manos. Supo que se estaba preparando para salir, y una vez que las chicas que estaban en el escenario terminaron su actuación y volvieron, los técnicos repitieron el mismo proceso anterior: cerraron cortinas, quitaron las flores, e hicieron que el escenario quedase sumergido entre luces intensamente rojas y purpuras que simulaban una espeluznante atmosfera llena de miasmas tóxicos y decadencia junto a la escenografía de un bosque plagado de flores blancas.

Un nuevo golpe de tambor, esta vez sombrío y profundo, fue el aviso de Kagura para salir al escenario.

A pesar de tener pinta de no saber absolutamente nada de eso, tal y como decía Kagura, Bankotsu sabía muy bien que aquella danza que las geishas y _maikos_ interpretaban en el escenario era un estilo muy particular derivado del teatro Noh, un arte tan antiguo como venerado, incluso protegido por la corte imperial. Todas las geishas tenían que estudiar danza, así como música, canto y la muy famosa ceremonia del té, pero en cuanto a la danza, sólo se animaba a las estudiantes más prometedoras y hermosas a especializarse en ella. A las que no tenían tantas habilidades para bailar se les animaba a especializarse en música o canto, aunque todas tenían que saber tocar bien por lo menos uno o dos instrumentos.

Bankotsu había estado observando con atención los pasos de las geishas y aprendizas y pudo darse cuenta sin mucho trabajo que utilizaban el estilo de Danza Inoue, derivado del teatro Noh. Se le consideraba muy superior a otros estilos, como el derivado del teatro Kabuki. Las que estudiaban el estilo Inoue, consideraban casi sagrada y celestial su danza. Había visto a su madre interpretarlo muchas veces en Kioto, y como pertenecía al distrito de Gion, el cual se caracterizaba por enseñar a sus geishas ese estilo (a diferencia de las chicas del distrito de Pontocho, cuyo estilo era derivado del teatro Kabuki), conocía a detalle aquella danza. Aunque si le preguntaban, prefería mil veces ver bailar a una chica en reveladora ropa interior dando vueltas alrededor de un tubo. Pero igualmente lo encontraba hermoso y elegante.

En la Danza Inoue se contaba siempre una historia, cuyos papeles en su totalidad eran interpretados por las geishas independientemente del sexo del personaje. Esa era la razón por la cual la _Danza de la Muerte_ que Kagura interpretaba contaba una historia definida, incluso el hecho de que su hermana mayor, Yura, estuviera interpretando al demonio masculino que la tenía cautiva.

Bankotsu se movió unos pasos más al escenario, pero se detuvo cuando pensó que desde ahí podría ser visto por el público. Aún así procuró tener una buena vista al escenario.

Yura estaba muy cerca de Kagura, ataviada con un kimono negro y un bellísimo dragón bordado en lo bajo del kimono con hilo lacado en rojo. Lo rodeaba una especie de aura maligna de estampados purpuras, como si desde su boca se expulsara un miasma venenoso que llenaba todo el kimono, y sus movimientos eran casi frenéticos. Las mangas se movían de un lado a otro dejando ver en todo su esplendor el estampado tóxico, y aunque lucía preciosa e incluso feroz con sus adornos rojos colgando del cabello mientras fingía arrancarle el corazón a Kagura, sus ojos se centraron en esta última, quien sin expresión en el rostro se fingió desfallecida cuando quedó vacía, doblando las rodillas y levantando los brazos extendidos con el abanico cerrado, signo de que había quedado bajo el yugo de su amo, esperando órdenes sin opción alguna .

Luego Yura, utilizando dos abanicos, imitó el control del viento con ellos dirigiéndolos a su hermana, obligando a Kagura a ir de un lado a otro en una danza que resultaba muy bonita y grácil pero que hablaba, en realidad, de los movimientos cruelmente manipulados por las redes del demonio que la tenía cautiva y vacía. Su danza expresaba una nostalgia furiosa ante la libertad irremediablemente robada, tanto que Bankotsu no tardó en sentirse un tanto abrumado durante aquel lamento disfrazado de ira interpretado por Kagura, como si él mismo hubiese sido víctima del más atroz de los secuestros.

El detalle del abanico de Kagura, blanco con franjas rojas, la hacía parecer más cruel y peligrosa, pero sólo simbolizaba la sangre con la cual se manchaba las manos a favor de su amo y contra su voluntad. Aquella estrambótica y dolorosa escena concluyó con el resto de las geishas, cinco en total, que aparecieron en el escenario fingiendo ser controladas al compas de los movimientos del abanico de Kagura, colocándose a su alrededor y formando con sus cuerpos y kimonos un circulo que se cernió sobre ella y luego se extendió como un ejército bajo sus órdenes.

Enseguida, vino la parte de la traición, donde la mujer de los vientos huye de la presencia de su amo. Kagura corrió en el escenario, con el abanico extendido, hacia el bosquecillo de oscuros arboles y flores blancas entre las hojas para bailar la sencilla escena de su muerte, desfalleciendo en el suelo llena de dolor y con el corazón finalmente en el pecho, pero destrozado, y mientras moría entre solitarios lamentos, la luz del escenario cambió, imitando la radiante luminosidad del sol en la aurora, y Kagura finalmente cayó muerta bajo las manos de su verdugo.

Quizá no estaba viendo a Kagura con poca ropa haciendo una danza lasciva y llena de lujuria jugando con sus tentaciones, pero la encontró igual de bella y trágica que la historia que recientemente había interpretado. Incluso, luego de verla morir y lamentarse por su suerte y destino, se sintió incluso apenado como si él mismo hubiese sido víctima de una traición atroz, pero a la vez se encontraba tan emocionado y extasiado que no se sintió siquiera parpadear y su corazón latía rápidamente ante la vista de aquella historia tan violenta como trágica y profundamente triste.

Quedó casi atontado incluso cuando la vio salir del escenario después de hacer una profunda reverencia al público junto a sus compañeras. Escondido entre bastidores, la vio regresar y un par de geishas la felicitaron junto a las demás chicas, mientras las muchachas del siguiente acto se preparaban para salir.

Hubiese preferido quedarse ahí tranquilamente, incluso apreciar las danzas de las demás chicas, pero prácticamente salió corriendo cuando vio a Kagura dirigirse a los camerinos, completamente sola, seguramente a su habitación.

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió que se le helaba la sangre, y aunque juró que su cuerpo se paralizó de pies a cabeza, de alguna forma sus piernas respondieron y corrió tras ella. Toda la gente que lo rodeaba y que iba de aquí para allá lo atrasó mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado.

Mientras tanto Kagura, inconsciente de que Bankotsu la había visto bailar e iba tras ella, se dirigió directamente a su habitación para quitarse los zapatos y refrescarse un poco de todo el movimiento. Bankotsu recordó, atrapado entre toda esa gente, que no había echado llave a la habitación.

Probablemente podría presumir que ese había sido el más atroz error de su carrera. Tal vez hasta lo llevase a la cárcel.

Kagura entró a su habitación y no le sorprendió encontrarla tal y como la había dejado. Dejó el abanico sobre el tocador, y extrañamente, le pareció que _algo_ faltaba ahí. No lo asimiló en ese instante, pero lo que faltaba era su pañuelo de seda, el mismo que Naraku le había regalado.

—Y hablando de Naraku… —murmuró para sí misma, completamente sola en el cuarto mientras la música hacía eco por todo el lugar—, me pregunto dónde diablos está. No lo vi en el público.

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró del otro lado de la pared tapizada de blanco mosaico al _Rey de Roma_, al mismísimo Naraku, tirado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y completamente inmóvil.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía haberse quedado dormido, pero las extremidades de su cuerpo colgaban lánguidas sobre el piso y a los lados de su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba ligeramente enmarañado, la ropa desacomodada, pero lo primero que Kagura pudo ver fue una notoria marca rojiza que ya comenzaba a tornarse purpura alrededor de su cuello.

Estaba muerto. Lo habían estrangulado, y aunque pensó que gritaría de horror o se echaría a llorar embargada por la tristeza, quizá antes, meses antes, cuando creía que podía enamorarse locamente de él, su primera reacción al verlo en ese estado vacío y completamente inmóvil fue sonreírse de la manera más perversa que jamás había hecho. Sus labios nunca antes se habían curvado de esa manera tan retorcida como encantadora. Parecía un demonio de cara blanca.

—¡Kagura…!

La voz de Bankotsu la hizo volverse hacia él, mostrándose perturbadoramente tranquila, y lo encontró entrando con un gesto mezcla de espanto y angustia mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Luego miró hacia el mismo lugar que ella había estado mirando, encontrándose exactamente la misma imagen de Naraku muerto ahí. A Kagura le pareció que no encontraba palabra alguna que decir al respecto y que lucía tan patético como un niñito aprendiendo a hablar.

—Puedo explicarlo —exclamó el moreno, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ya consideraba a Kagura su ligue, nunca le había pasado eso de que su ligue se topara con su más reciente _trabajito_. En ningún libro sobre cómo conquistar chicas venía semejante consejo.

—Valiste cada maldito centavo… —exclamó ella, y en seguida estalló en risas que al instante trató de acallar. Bankotsu, por otro lado, se quedó helado frente a la geisha, viéndola reír como la peor de las arpías. Su expresión era tan satisfactoria y tan aliviada que incluso rozaba la perversidad. Le daba un contraste escalofriante contra el artificioso maquillaje que portaba y las bellas ropas que la cubrían.

—¿Qué cosa…? —murmuró sorprendido, casi asustado. A ella le costó un rato más detener sus risas. Hasta parecía que se le había olvidado que tenía el cadáver de su amante justo enfrente.

—Al final el mercenario resultó ser _mi_ mercenario —aclaró, y con ello Bankotsu comprendió toda la intriga en la cual se había metido sin siquiera sospecharlo—. Te contacté por medio de un amigo tuyo, un doctor, Suikotsu. Es mi ginecólogo —Kagura alzó una ceja, sarcástica, y luego le sonrió coqueta—. Me conoce _muy _bien.

—Me imagino —respondió incómodamente, con el ceño fruncido, y luego le echó un vistazo a Naraku.

Había sido Kagura quien lo contactó, efectivamente, por medio de Suikotsu para ir ese día al teatro y matar a Naraku. Suikotsu no le dio detalles, sólo le dijo que un trabajo había aparecido por ahí para matar a un prestigioso abogado que nadie soportaba. No le dijo quién lo quería ver muerto ni por qué razón, sólo recibió la mitad de la paga, como era su política, y él, en contraparte, no le permitió a Suikotsu que dijera al cliente quién haría el trabajo sucio por él. Cuestiones de seguridad para no poner en peligro la integridad de ninguna de las dos partes.

Si bien había sospechado de Kagura cuando la vio vertiendo aquel polvillo blanco en el café de Naraku, por la conversación y la actitud de esos dos pensó que simplemente la chica estaba tratando de deshacerse de su amante celoso un rato para poder bailar y prepararse, jamás pensó que efectivamente fuera ella su clienta. Más había creído que se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas o de alguien buscando venganza.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta? —inquirió, apuntando a Naraku. Kagura desvió la vista hacia el cadáver y se encogió de hombros—. Puedo preguntar… _¿por qué?_

La muchacha tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego exhaló, como si le agotara el sólo recordarlo.

—Naraku y yo somos… _éramos_… amantes desde hace un año. Lo conocí en una casa de té. Era un cliente. Nos enrollamos, y aunque fue divertido mientras duró, luego me comenzó a traer problemas con el asunto de sus celos, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas y cómo son esos tontos códigos masculinos de posesividad —Ahí ella le sonrió cínicamente—. Llegó a un punto exasperante, ya no lo soportaba, me sentía abrumada… —Hizo una pausa, pero Bankotsu no pudo encontrar signo alguno de congoja en ella. Solamente se había quedado sin aire, al parecer, por la emoción. Le daba la impresión de que se moría por contarle toda la verdad a alguien (y por fortuna lo había elegido a él y no a cualquier otro incauto asustadizo)—. Necesitaba de alguien que se deshiciera de él. Claramente yo no tengo la fuerza para estrangularlo. En una de esas fui con mi ginecólogo, Suikotsu, y entre una pregunta y otra le comenté que mi novio me estaba molestando mucho y ya no quería seguir con él. Me recomendó contratarte, aunque no me dio tu nombre ni descripción alguna sobre ti.

No sólo era condenadamente guapa y toda una artista, pensó Bankotsu, sino que era perversa. Perversa de verdad. Y aquello le pareció mil veces más abrasador y atractivo que todas las ropas que llevaba encima y que la hacían lucir como una ninfa antigua.

¿Y para qué mentir? Era exactamente su tipo de chica. Una que no se asustaba con muertos y asesinatos y esa clase de trivialidades.

—Creo que lo único que extrañaré de él es el tamaño de su pene, lo confieso —agregó Kagura volviéndose a Naraku, suspirando, esta vez, con algo de verdadera congoja. Bankotsu prefirió no decir nada al respecto porque es bien sabido que el tema del tamaño es algo sensible para ellos, pero luego la muchacha se volvió hacia el moreno y lo miró de arriba a abajo, como buscándole algo encima—. Por cierto, será mejor que me devuelvas mi pañuelo. Lo estrangulaste con eso, ¿cierto?

—Simplemente me pareció… _irónico_ —confesó mientras se lo sacaba del bolsillo y se lo extendía—. Te vi en la sala de escenografía cuando te lo obsequió. Pero jamás imaginé que tú eras mi clienta.

—Ni te imaginas las cosas que pasan tras bambalinas, Bankotsu —Le sonrió, y el moreno supo que Kagura guardaba dentro sí un montón de secretos con respecto a eso. Probablemente no tan truculentos y crueles como los de un asesinato, pero igual de divertidos—. Tampoco imaginé que tú fueras mi mercenario.

—Y con respecto al segundo pago…

—Puedo darte el dinero en cuanto salga de aquí. Mientras tanto, bueno… tienes que hacer algo con esto —Apuntó a Naraku sin pudor alguno—. Por fortuna en este sitio no hay cámaras ni nada por el estilo.

—Con respecto al pago, por eso no te apures… —Continuó el moreno, logrando sacarle una mueca de confusión—. ¿Sabes? Creo que me vendría bien irme de la ciudad unos cuantos días, ya sabes, para evitar que me vinculen, o que te vinculen a ti. Dejar que las aguas se calmen una vez que se den cuenta que Naraku está desaparecido, aunque creo que este tipo tenía muchos enemigos, habrá más de un sospechoso.

—¿Y tu dinero? —inquirió Kagura.

—Puedes dármelo en Kioto. Creo que me vendría bien regresar a mi ciudad de origen unos cuantos días, hace mucho que no voy —Le sonrió, afable y seductor como sólo él podía—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Después de todo es la tierra de las geishas.

Para toda respuesta Kagura le devolvió la sonrisa, irónica y socarrona. Cuando la vio sonreír de aquella manera tan perversa Bankotsu recordó los primeros años de su más tierna infancia, cuando soñaba con tonterías de ser doctor o policía antes de siquiera pensar en ser asesino a sueldo.

Lo asaltaron súbitamente los primeros recuerdos que tenía de las geishas, con sus caras pintadas de blanco cuales fantasmas de otra época y sus boquitas rojas, los ojos resaltando bajo intensas sombras rosas y rojas. Recordó cuánto miedo le había dado la primera vez que tuvo consciencia de la apariencia de una de esas mujeres; le parecían demonios sacados de alguna antigua leyenda. Demonios disfrazados de ninfas, de aspecto sobrenaturalmente hermoso e inhumano, listas para hacer caer en atroces desgracias a cualquiera que las mirase a esa cara blanca por demasiado tiempo, con sus bocas rojas como una pequeña mancha de sangre en medio de la nieve.

Kagura, en ese instante, sonriéndole así, parecía uno de aquellos demonios que tanto lo habían perseguido en sus pesadillas. Esos miedos de la infancia no se detuvieron hasta que, en una ocasión, vio a su madre quitarse el maquillaje frente a él para que dejase de llorar y demostrarle que, debajo de todo aquel teatral maquillaje, había no más que una simple mujer.

Pero esta vez, frente a Kagura, no le dio miedo. Más bien, se le antojó encantador, soberbio y magnánimo. Y es que sólo un demonio puede entender a otro demonio y mirar con auténtica y sublime emoción las danzas de la muerte que a su alrededor podían gestarse.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo me pregunté si los hombres se dejarían cegar hasta tal punto por la belleza que llegaran a sentirse privilegiados de poder vivir con un verdadero demonio, mientras fuera un demonio hermoso."<em>

**Sayuri —Memorias de una Geisha, de Arthur Golden**

* * *

><p><strong>Para entender las palabras marcadas con números, favor de leer la siguiente lista. Lamento mucho que sea tan larga, pero hay palabras en japonés que no tienen traducción y que pueden resultar bastante raras:<strong>

**[1] Okiya: **básicamente es una casa donde viven las geishas y aprendices de geisha. Las aspirantes a geishas viven ahí desde que comienza su aprendizaje.

**[2] Maiko: **es una aprendiz de geisha. Antes de ser propiamente geishas (que vendría siendo una profesional), pasan por una etapa en la cual son consideradas aprendizas de la profesión bajo la tutela de una geisha experimentada a la cual llaman hermana mayor. Esta etapa dura alrededor de cinco años y aunque asisten a fiestas y recepciones, aún no pueden contar con una paga propia. Se diferencian de las geishas por varios detalles tanto del peinado, accesorios, cuello (que es rojo en maikos) y el diseño del kimono y obi.

**[3] Hanamachi: **significa "_calle de flores_", que son las calles o barrios donde se concentran las okiyas.

**[4] Erikae: **significa "_cambio de cuello_". Es una ceremonia donde la maiko pasa a ser geisha. En esta ceremonia la geisha cambia su cuello de color rojo a blanco.

**[5] Obi: **es una especie de cinturón de tela que va desde el pecho hasta el abdomen. El moño de atrás es muy pesado y le sirve a la geisha o maiko para reforzar la postura y soportar el estar sentadas de rodillas.

**[6] Danna: **es un hombre que le proporciona ayuda financiera a una geisha para pagar sus deudas, clases, accesorios y manutención.

**[7] Shamisen: **es un instrumento tradicional, como una especie de guitarra. Tiene tres cuerdas que se tocan con una especie de uña (no recuerdo el nombre xD)

**[8] Okaasan: **es la que se encarga de la okiya e intercede por la geisha para sus compromisos, así como ayudarla en su entrenamiento.

**[9] Taiko: **es un tambor japonés tradicional que se toca con unas baquetas llamadas bachi.

**[10] Obi-jime: **es una cuerda que se usa a manera de cinturón en medio del obi.

**[11]: Obi-dome: **Es como una especie de pasador que se coloca a nivel de la cintura frente al obi.

**[12] Shikomi: **cuando la futura geisha llega a la okiya, comienza a aprender lo básico y en esta etapa se le llama así. Tiene que realizar tareas de servicio durante varios meses en la okiya para demostrar a la okaasan que está comprometida con la profesión, y al mismo tiempo inicia con las clases de canto, baile, música, modales, etc.

**Ahora sí. Disculpen la enorme lista, pero era necesaria. Con respecto al fanfic, como el sumario dice, participa en el concurso del foro **_**¡Siéntate! **_**Yo elegí el Ambiente Cero de Teatro. Realmente no sé si logré que la parte de "terror" con respecto al teatro quedara aunque sea ligeramente siniestra, no creo xD pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Después de experimentar un poco con el género de Horror en otros fanfics me he dado cuenta de que, definitivamente, ese género es el más difícil de todos.**

**Espero que también lo del asesinato de Naraku y la intriga de Kagura haya hecho de esta historia algo un poco más truculento, y de una vez pido una disculpa por si acaso los personajes quedaron OOC o la lectura tediosa. Había pensado dividirlo en tres capítulos ya que en sí, el reto del concurso aparecería en el posible primer capítulo, lo cual viene en la primera escena, pero al final me decidí por publicarlo todo de una vez por el asunto del asesinato que sale mucho más adelante.**

**Y para aquellos que puedan quejarse de lo del libro **_**Memorias de una Geisha**_** (?) No estoy interesada en hablar del asunto de la prostitución o el **_**mizuage**_**, unos dicen que sí pasaba, otros que no, incluso en Japón, nadie se pone de acuerdo. En este fic he hecho muchísimas referencias a ese libro (con algunas modificaciones) únicamente por el aspecto cultural y capacidad para familiarizarse con un arte tan complejo como los que rodean la profesión de las geishas. Me ayudó a entender muchos de los simbolismos y ceremonias de las mismas y poder escribir esta historia desde el punto de vista técnico en cuanto a los detalles, pero tampoco afirmo un completo conocimiento frente a ello. Puede que tenga errores (en serio, son muchísimos detalles) pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ser realista y utilizar referencias de varios materiales como artículos además del libro. **

**Con respecto a lo de Bankotsu, es otra de mis teorías con respecto a lo que podría ser su familia en un AU xD una especie de headcanon. Uno de mis headcanons es que sería hijo de una prostituta alcohólica originaria de Marruecos, por eso el tono de piel o el color de ojos, mientras que el padre sería japonés y Bankotsu llevaría su mismo nombre. Mi otro headcanon, que es el que uso aquí, es que precisamente es originario de Kioto y que su madre fue geisha y su padre vestidor, por eso sabría todo lo relacionado a la profesión de las geishas y el asunto de los kimonos (una historia familiar para él mucho más linda que mi primera teoría, aunque el pobre terminase de las dos formas siendo un delincuente). Por supuesto, no son ideas basadas en el canon de la historia ni nada por el estilo, sólo son ideas que creo podrían cuadrar con el personaje en el caso de un AU moderno. **

**Ahora, que si desean votar por este fanfic, pueden acudir al foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_** en el topic con el nombre **_**"[VOTACIÓN] Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!"**_** Tanto el link al foro como el link directo al topic de votación y al topic del concurso se encuentran en mi perfil junto a la información de esta historia. Recuerden que pueden votar, y de preferencia, por sus tres fanfics favoritos participantes del concurso n.n**

**En fin, muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, y aún más si deciden votar por mí :3**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña ****_"Con voz y voto"__,_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
